The Big Day
by Coolbutcrazy writer
Summary: It's Flora's big day. Dresses, suits, rings, a cake. It's a wedding! Just because it's a suppose to be a happy day doesn't mean it will be. Continued of 'The Dark Kingdom'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
(Flora's POV)**

It's strange to think that my big day is approaching so quickly. My big day. My wedding day! When me and Helia will officially becoming husband and wife. I'm a Sirenix fairy now as well. I smile to myself thinking about these things. I go into the kitchen and cook waffles for myself and the girls. Once they're done I put two on each plate and put them on the table. "Get up I made waffles!" I yell at the girls.

"Coming!" They all reply as I hear them all running. I sit down and start eating mine. Aisha is the first in followed by Musa, Bloom, Stella and then Tecna. I giggle as they all start eating them rapidly. We're getting my dress and the girl's dresses for my wedding today. Musa and Aisha wash up the dishes before we head out after getting dressed.

We walk into the shop. I'm forced to try on many dresses of the girls choice. There was one that was a mermaid tail wedding dress. Stella liked that dress but it wasn't really for me. I see one that catches my eye. The girls have chosen all the others so this is the first one I've chosen. I run into the dressing room and come out to ask them. "What do you think?" I ask them. They gasp.

"It's gorgeous!" Aisha tells me. I smile. It's a princess style wedding dress, it has little diamonds in leaf shapes in the skirt. It's got a sweetheart neckline. The bodice has lace on with rose patterns on and so does the skirts but the bodice doesn't have any diamonds.

"That's the one." Bloom tells me. I smile.

"Who's you're maid of honour?" Tecna asks. Oh right I haven't told them yet. I go into the changing room and get changed into my normal clothes and hang the dress up carefully It's defiantly the one.

"I am obviously, after all I am the prettiest." Stella says as I come out. Oh this just got little awkward.

"Actually Stella, I've chosen Aisha to be my maid of honour." I say. Aisha smiles. She's my best friend after all. Stella goes silent.

"But I'm the prettiest so I deserve it!" Stella argues. I gasp. Tears run down my face.

"Stella how can you be so selfish? Out of the group I consider myself closest to Aisha if it was you you'd choose Bloom and Bloom would choose you same with Musa and Tecna so I don't see how you can say that." I tell Stella before running out of the shop. Aisha follows me. I can find another dress.

I stop when I get into the forest as I sit in front of a tree leaning my back against it. I pull my legs to my chest as tears roll down my face. Aisha sits next to me. "Don't worry Flo I'm sure that she'll calm down and apologize." Aisha assures me. I lay down on the grass and Aisha lays down with me. Eventually the tears stop and I just stare up at the sky.

"I suppose I need to go and actually buy a dress now." I tell Aisha.

"No because we bought the dress for you." I hear Stella's voice. I sit up and turn around to see the Winx. "A way to say sorry for the way I acted. Do you forgive me Flo?" Stella asks. I smile an hug her.

"Of course." I assure her.

"Oh you forgot to choose the veil, shoes accessories and bridesmaid dresses." Musa points out. I giggle.

"I'll get them on Linphea as we're going there now." I tell them opening a portal and going through with the others and the pixies following. The fairy pets are at Alfea.

We arrive in Linphea and I smile. The others. I run to my favourite wedding shop with the girls. "Princess Flora?" The woman asks surprised. I smile.

"I'm announcing it this afternoon so I'd appreciate it if we could keep it a secret for now." I whisper to her. She smiles and nods. I giggle. We roam around looking for dresses. Bloom obviously likes a red one, Stella likes a green etc. All of them like a dress that's their favourite colour. I find one I like for the bridesmaid dresses. If they like it or not they're in my favourite colour. Pink.

I make them try them on. They're a one strap baby pink dresses that are tight at the top but loose at the skirt. They skirt comes don to the floor and tuches it while they're wearing heels. There is a baby pink strap around the waist the same colour as the dress. The pink strap around the waist has a lot of small silver flowers on it. I put silver heels with them and then I guess it'll be silver flowers when we come to them but each of them are defiantly having one silver flower in their hair, they don't know that yet. "They're so pink!" Tecna complains.

"Especially with your hair." Musa adds getting a playful glare from Tecna. I giggle.

"Well I like them and it's my favourite colour plus it's kind of my wedding." I point out. I buy them and I buy Aisha's in baby blue as she's my maid of honour. I smile at the dresses.

"Anyway time to find you're accessories!" Stella squeals dragging me around the store. I sigh.

"This is pretty!" I hear Bloom say as they look through the tiaras. They're looking at the diamond ones of the ones made to look like diamonds. Most of them have flower patterns in but I'm not really looking for a tiara. I'm a princess I don't need to be reminded.

"This would be perfect for Flora!" Stella squeals. I sigh. How am I suppose to say no when they're all getting so excited.

"Girls lets just buy the bridesmaid dresses today I need to go to the palace to kind of announce to Linphea about this." I tell the girls knowing I didn't have to be there until an hour to get ready and I have half an hour to get ready but it'll give me a break.

"Ok Flo we'll see you later then." Aisha says as we pay. They leave once they're paid for as we'd already made the pixies go back. I'm taking the dresses including my wedding dress with me. I wait in the shop until they're gone and I walk over to the silver and baby pink flower crown. The woman comes over to me.

"Do you like it?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah but the girls seem to picture me in a tiara." I giggle. I hand her some money as she hands me the flower crown and I slide it in the bag with my wedding dress. "I guess I'll figure out how to tell them later though." I giggle. "Thank you bye." I say before leaving. I walk to the palace using my magic to help me carry the bags before walking upstairs to my room.

"Do you have my dress?" Miele asks me as I walk into my room. I giggle putting the bags down somewhere safe.

"No but you're coming with me tomorrow I need something in the right size for you." I laugh. She grins and hugs me. I laugh and hug her back.

"You're here an hour early you know." Miele points out looking at the clock. I laugh again.

"Yeah I know the girls were getting a bit carried away." I explain with a small laugh. I get a text and check it straight away. It's from Helia. He says he's here and he knows he's early and that I should take my time. "Come on MIele go to you're room." I say. Miele giggles and leaves.

"See you later Flora." She tells me as I leave.

I walk downstairs and into the ballroom where I see Helia. "Flora how come you're here early?" Helia asks surprised.

"The girls were getting carried away with the dresses and stuff so I used this as an excuse because I don't know how to say no to stuff they are really liking for me." I explain with a sigh.

"I'm sure they'd understand anyway we better go and get ready." Helia tells me. I nod and lead him to my room.

I sit down on my bed. "What am I suppose to wear anyway?" Helia asks me. I giggle.

"You can wear anything, even you're Specialist uniform." I reply. He goes into the bathroom and changes. I look through my wardrobe. I pick out a pastel green princess gown with pastel pink flowers. I sigh and get changed into it. I slide on some pastel pink heels underneath and they can't be seen.

"You look beautiful my flower." Helia whispers into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Helia did you see me-" I start but I'm cut off by Helia.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." He laughs. I blush remembering. I should of used my magic to get changed!

"Helia!" I say barely above a whisper. He laughs.

"Don't worry I just came out, I didn't see anything. I'm not Riven." Helia assures me. We both laugh at the way he put it. He's in his Specialist uniform.

"Princess Flora you have an hour until they're here, you need to do something with you're hair." A maid tells me. I smile politely.

"Thank you." I thank her. She smiles and leaves. I groan as soon as the door is closed. Helia laughs.

"Just leave it its not like they can say anything." Helia tells me. I smile and giggle. We spend an hour talking before a maid comes in to say we're needed in the greenhouse.

"And so it begins." I laugh causing Helia to laugh. Everyone know's of our engagement but today we're telling them about the wedding! I sigh as I see the news reporter sitting in the greenhouse.

"Hello you two if you both take a seat we can begin." She says. Helia and I sit down. She moves slightly closer to Helia making me slightly uncomfortable but I don't say anything. They start filming. "I'm here with Princess Flora of Linphea and her fiancé Helia after being told about some big announcement." She starts. "Firstly is it good news?" She asks us.

"To most." Helia replies with a laugh.

"You two have broken up?" She asks us almost sounding hopeful. We raise an eyebrow at her even the camera man but she doesn't say anything she just waits for an answer.

"Of course not that wouldn't be good news at all." Helia replies.

"In fact the news is that we're having our wedding in a week." I put in. She gasps causing us once again to stare at her.

"So when are you getting you're dress?" She asks before any of us can ask about her reaction. Helia shakes his head.

"I'm not a woman or a bride or anything but I've never heard of someone announcing to the whole world... universe what their dress is before their wedding especially when their wedding is in a week but that may just be me." Helia says. She turns red with embarrassment but I can't help but laugh.

"Anyway back to the studio." She says quickly to the camera before they stop filming. She quickly leaves with the camera man following her. I turn to Helia and pout.

"She never said goodbye." I tell him jokingly. He laughs wrapping an arm around me.

"You're such a child." He laughs.

"Takes one to know one." I tease. "Now come on I need to get out of this dress." I complain causing him to laugh as we walk into the palace. I feel him hold my hand. I quickly turn and peck him on the lips as we continue walking.

"You okay?" Helia asks me.

"Yeah it's just that the reporter was quite strange especially with her reactions." I reply. Helia laughs and I turn to look at him confused.

"She's jealous." He explains. I nod.

"I know but still." I reply. He shakes his head as we walk to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
(Flora's POV)**

I giggle as Helia shakes his head. I hear him laugh. "I suppose she could of tried to hide it." He says with a small laugh afterwards as he wraps an arm around my waist. I push open my bedroom door as Helia and I walk in. I sigh closing the door and use my magic to change into normal clothes I use it on Helia as well.

"Much better." I say grinning. Helia laughs.

"It could of been worse." He points out hugging me. I accidentally fall on the bed and Helia falls on me. We both laugh as he rolls off of me.

"She was hitting on you." I tell him. "She wanted us to break up." I add. Helia rolls his eyes and pulls me onto him. He kisses me. It lasts a few minuets before we pull apart and just smile while looking into each others eyes.

"Luckily I love you and only you." Helia laughs kissing me once more. I blush returning the kiss.

"I love you too Helia." I whisper in his ear as we break the kiss and I lay besides him cuddling up to him. I hear him laugh. "What?" I ask him slightly embarrassed.

"You." He laughs. I blush turning away laying with my back to him. I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Flower?" He asks me softly. I don't reply. I just totally embarrassed myself somehow. And in front of Helia! I feel him turn me over then straight away kiss me gently. I look down embarrassed.

"Helia!" I say barely above a whisper as we pull apart.

"What's wrong?" He asks me before realizing. He laughs a little. "My flower princess I only laughed at how cute you were being, you were getting so concerned and jealous about that reporter." Helia says with a smirk. I blush again. I giggle and peck him on the lips.

"I better get back before the girls find me." I tell him with a giggle getting to my feet.

"No stay for a bit." Helia whines pulling me back down. We kiss quickly. I laugh.

"You know I need to get back and you do too." I tell him getting up and Helia gets up with me. He rolls his eyes playfully at me as we leave my room and the palace. Helia takes me back to Alfea on his wind rider before going to Red Fountain.

I smile watching him in the distance. "You two are so cute together!" Amore squeals.

"Aren't they just!" I hear Stella add. I turn around to see the Winx and the pixies. I blush a little.

"What do you expect they're getting married soon!" Chatta points out causing us all to laugh.

"Leave her alone!" Aisha laughs putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Enough teasing for now." Bloom agrees.

"For now." Musa says glaring at me playfully causing us all to laugh again.

"Musa be polite!" Tune scolds her bonded fairy. I smirk as Musa pulls a face causing us all to giggle a little.

"Lets get inside it's late." Tecna says. We nod in agreement making our way to our dorm.

We close the door collapsing on the sofa as we enter our dorm. "Girls I was thinking should I just make my wedding cake?" I ask them.

"Would it be a fruit cake?" Stella asks. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to answer. "Because if it is then no." Stella h gvles. I roll my eyes.

"Good because I was going to say no anyway, have something different, go against tradition." I reply ith a smile.

"Great idea, when will you make it though?" Lockette asks.

"The day before the wedding of course!" Digit replies with the logical answer. Stella shrieks.

"But you'll be getting pampered then." Stella shrieks causing us all to laugh.

"She'll just have to work fast then." Bloom laughs. I shake my head before heading to the bathroom. I have a shower and use my magic to get changed into my pyjamas. One by one the others do the same. We just have some sandwiches for dinner before heading into our rooms as we have our own.

I sigh closing the door behind me. I look around at all my stuff, mainly plants. I smile walking over to my bed and laying down. "Flora!" Chatta laughs. I feel Coco jump on me and Chatta land next to me.

"Chatta!" I laugh sitting up with Coco on me.

"Are you okay Flora we watched the report and how the reporter was acting?" Chatta asks concerned. I smile warmly at her trying to assure her.

"I'm fine." I assure her taking the small pixie in my hands.

"She was being such a bitch." Chatta blurts out before she can stop herself. All the Winx and the pixies swear as well as the Specialists but they all know I don't like it when they do so they try not to in front of me.

"Chatta." I scorn. My pixie smiles nervously before pretending to yawn.

"I'm tired lets go to bed." Chatta says quickly flying into her bed and pretending to be asleep. I giggle and roll my eyes gently moving Coco to her bed before getting in to mine.

"Goodnight you two." I say in a whisper. When I hear no reply I turn to see Coco is asleep and so is Chatta. I smile to myself as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my balcony door. I look around. It's 11pm! Who would be here? Why would they be on my balcony? I rub my eyes and open the door. Arms wrap around my waist instantly. "Did I wake you my flower?" I hear Helia whisper in my ear. I let him in closing the door behind us as he leaves his wind rider on the balcony.

"It's fine. What are you doing here?" I ask him with a small smile. He picks me up and lays me down on my bed again before laying down next to me.

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé and very soon to be wife?" Helia asks me with a grin. I blush as he kisses me softly. I crawl into bed and use my magic to change Helia into his pyjamas.

"You can stay the night." I tell him sleepily as I get comfortable. Helia gets in next to me as I rest on his chest.

"Is that optional?" Helia asks me teasingly. I giggle a little feeling my eyes starting to shut.

"Not really." I reply with a smirk before yawning. There's knocking on our dorm door. That's the bad thing about my room. It's right next to the door to our dorm so I hear when people knock on the door. It can get really irritating.

"Do you know who it is?" Helia asks me as they knock again I shake my head groaning as I sit up.

"I'll go get it." I tell him.

"No wait here my flower I'll sort it." Helia assures me. I nod tired and lay back down. I wait for him to come back as he leaves my room.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I walk to the dorm door and open it. I'm surprised to see Krystal there but I'm also kind of angry as well considering some of the stuff she's said to Flora before. "Helia what are you doing here?" She asks me confused.

"I came to see Flora what about you?" I ask her.

"I came to see Flora but I can talk to you instead." Krystal tells me. Straight away I start to get suspicious.

"What about?" I ask her raising an eyebrow at her.

"I heard about your wedding and I need-" She starts.

"Krystal, Flora and I are getting married in a week and nothings going to stop that." I say firmly cutting her off. I know her well enough to know she's pissed.

"Well I didn't even yet my invitation yet! I'm a childhood friend of your's does that mean nothing to you?" Krystal asks obviously pissed now.

"Yes it does mean something to me but this isn't about us it's about me and Flora, it's a special day for us Krystal and I'm sorry but I can't be sure you won't say something to her." I admit. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course I would she stole my-" Krystal starts. I raise an eyebrow at her looking confused and slightly annoyed. She opens her mouth to say something else but I beat her.

"Krystal Flora didn't do anything now go back to your room people are trying to sleep in here." I tell her before closing the door not waiting for a reply. I walk back into Flora's room and see her still laying on her bed waiting for me.

"You okay?" I ask her. She nods sleepily as I lay down in her bed next to her. She slowly cuddles up to me.

"I'm fine." She tries to assure me. There's something about the way she says it though. She doesn't look well either and when I was with her earlier she was acting slightly strange. I place a hand on her forehead and frown a bit. She's got a fever. She'll just need to take it easy tomorrow.

"You're tired my flower, go to sleep." I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her waist. She doesn't struggle she just moves closer. I smile.

"Who was at the-" Flora starts to ask me but I stop her by placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"My flower we'll talk tomorrow it's late now." I tell her. She's half asleep anyway and it's not long before she is asleep. I watch her for a few seconds. Knowing she's safe and okay. I smile brushing a strand of hair out of her face. With that I let myself go to sleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I was hoping he wouldn't realize, the girls didn't, neither did the pixies. I know he didn't tell me to go to sleep just because I was tired. He felt my forehead. I know as well as him that I've got a fever but with the wedding so soon I don't have time to be sick. I move closer to him as he wraps his arms around my waist. I smile slightly. "Who was at the-" I start to ask him but he stops me by placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"My flower we'll talk tomorrow it's late now." He tells me as we pull apart. I have to admit I'm half asleep anyway. I can't help myself anymore. I close my eyes ad drift off to sleep in Helia's arms.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long, I had school, family problems then my Birthday was on the 3rd but I've posted as soon as I could. I'm thinking about writing something as well as the Winx Club, something else what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in Helia's arms. I can tell I woke up late y how bright the sun is through the windows. I lift my head up to look at Helia. "Good morning my flower." He tells me smiling warmly as he kisses me softly. I smile returning it.

"Good morning Helia." I reply resting my head carefully on his chest. I hear my bedroom door open with a slight creak. It usually makes a noise.

"Come on Flo, we need to go shopping for the wedding we waited until you were up." Stella whines. They usually just wake me up. I wonder why they didn't this time?

"Helia insisted that we waited for you to wake up." Bloom explains seeing my confused expression as she walks over and stands next to Stella.

"Yeah I'm coming just give me a second." I assure them. I get to my feet and straight away I stumble. I have to grab hold of the side of the bed to try and steady myself.

"No your not." Helia says wrapping an arm around my waist to support me. "Shopping will have to wait Flora is ill." Helia tells them. Aisha then walks in.

"Well we'll choose for you!" Stella squeals before running out and dragging Bloom with her before I can reply.

"I'll call the guys and get them to distract the girls somehow, don't worry Flo they aren't choosing without you." Aisha assures me hugging me. I smile.

"Thanks." I thank her as she walks out. Helia closes the door and then picks me up bridal style. "Helia I'm fine." I try to tell him as I try to get out off his arms. He laughs quickly kissing me softly.

"Flora you have a fever and we both know it." He replies laying me down in bed again. I sigh.

"Can't I just get someone to heal me?" I ask him sitting up. He frowns sitting next to me.

"Flower you know it's better for you just to rest today without using magic or getting healed, you'll be fine by tomorrow." Helia whispers in my ear stroking my hair gently with one hand. I sigh leaning my head on his chest.

"I know it's just..." I start but I stop when Helia lifts my head up so I'm looking up at him. He places a small quick kiss on my forehead.

"It's okay my flower princess just rest now." Helia whispers in my ear pulling the duvet over me. He carefully moves my head from his chest to the pillow.

 **(Helia's POV)**

I carefully move Flora's head from my chest onto her pillow. I brush some hair out of her face and just watch her as she slowly falls asleep next to me. I smile. "Is she okay?" Chatta asks me. I told Chatta that Flora had a fever this morning before Flora woke up.

"Yeah she just needs to rest." I assure her. Chatta smiles.

"Are you staying here with her?" Chatta asks me. I nod.

"Of course I am." I answer gently pulling the sleeping Flora closer to me. Chatta laughs.

"You two look so cute together... even though Flora is asleep." Chatta squeals loudly. The girls have already left, hopefully they're not shopping. Flora groans.

"Shhhh." I tell Chatta quickly. Chatta falls silent as Flora opens her eyes. She's still half asleep. I gently stroke her hair. "Go back to sleep my flower everything is fine." I whisper softly in her ear. I lay down next to her letting her cuddle up to me as she quickly goes back to sleep. I stop stroking her hair seeing her asleep again.

"Oops." Chatta says quietly as Flora lays peacefully sleeping. I laugh.

"Don't worry about it Chatta, she's fine I bet she won't remember when she wakes up." I assure the pixie. Chatta giggles and nods. I get up.

"Where are you going?" Chatta asks me. I smile at the pixie.

"I'm going to make something for Flora to eat when she wakes up." I answer walking into the kitchen.

I look in the cupboards to see what the girls have. Surprisingly they have a lot of food even though Alfea provides meals. Sometimes Flora cooks though which is quite a lot. I cook minestrone soup, I make enough for me, Flora and Chatta as the other pixies went with the girls along with the other fairy pets not including Coco. "It smells delicious!" Chatta says flying into the kitchen.

"I though you were staying with Flora?" I ask Chatta as I put some soup in to the two bigger bowls for Flora and I and the smaller one for Chatta.

"Oh yeah I came to say she's woken up." Chatta replies with a smile. I hear a knock on the door dorm and then footsteps. I turn around to see Flora answerig the door.

"Flora go back to bed." I tell her walking towards her. She opens the door and then flies backwards after being hit by someone's magic. Without hesitating I use my magic to catch them.

"Helia let me go!" I hear Krystal shriek. I look up at her and glare at her angrily.

"You attacked Flora! Why would you do that?" I ask her feeling anger as I run over to Flora sitting next to her. I look up at Krystal who's rolling her eyes.

"You never use your magic Helia!" Krystal says changing the subject.

"I only use it to protect the ones I love." I say and she looks pissed.

"Flora is such a bitch for-" Krystal starts but I use my magic to teleport her into Alfea's courtyard just so she's away from Flora. I quickly close the door before picking Flora up.

"Chatta go and get Miss Griselda I'll take care off Flora but I need to talk to her." I tell Chatta. Chatta nods and fliea out. I carry Flora into her room and lay her down before going to the kitchen and using my magic to reheat the soup before bringing all three bowls and a bowl of milk into Flora's room. I give the milk to Coco and I put the three bowls on Flora's able. The door swings open and I see Miss Griselda with Chatta.

"This better be impo-" She starts but stops herself. "Whatever happened to Flora?" She asks. I walk over to Flora and place a hand on her stomach where she was hit. She groans softly in pain.

"It's okay my flower." I whisper healing her injuries. I give her the soup and I give Chatta her's as well giving them both spoons. They thank me and start eating while I step out of Flora's room to talk to Miss Griselda.

"What happened to Flora?" Miss Griselda asks me as I close the door to Flora's room. I frown.

"A student here, Princess Krystal Of Ralines, she keeps coming to this dorm to talk to Flora and when Flora opened the door Krystal attacked her." I explain to Miss Griselda. She looks at me surprised.

"That doesn't sound like Krystal." Miss Griselda tells me suspiciously. I sigh.

"She's jealous, after all Flora and I are getting married in six days." I remind her.

"Well I'll defiantly be talking to Krystal, so will Miss Faragonda." Miss Griselda says before leaving. I sigh in relief going back into Flora's room. She and Chatta are still eating the soup. I pick mine up. It's still warm. I start eating.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I continue eating the minestrone soup Helia made. I have to admit it tastes amazing! I feel much better now then I did this morning and I'm thankful Helia healed me after Krystal attacked me with her magic. Ugh why would she do that! I feel a bit dizzy but after that I am expecting to feel a little different. After all I was attacked! Helia sits next to me eating his soup. I smile. As we finish eating Helia takes the bowls to the kitchen. "Let me help you." I tell him.

"Nope you need to rest!" Helia replies. I shake my head and try to get to my feet only to be stopped by Helia.

"Flora just do what Helia says." Chatta tells me. I try again to stand but Helia stops me with his magic. It's keeping me down. Helia goes and cleans everything up in the kitchen before coming back and letting me go.

"Sorry flower but you need to rest." Helia apologizes laying next to me. I don't reply.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone the girls should be back soon it's getting late." Chatta says flying out of the room with Coco following her after finishing the milk. I didn't even think about the time, I've slept for most of the day anyway!

"Flora talk to me!" Helia groans. He wraps his arms around my waist. I feel myself shaking. "Flower what's wrong." Helia asks me taking my shaking hands in his.

"I-I w-was just, just thinking a-about what happened with Kry-Krystal." I answer stuttering. I feel tears roll down my face. I bury my head in Heli's chest embarrassed that I was crying. He doesn't laugh at me or tease me or anything he just wraps his arms carefully around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Hey, hey, shhh my flower, don't cry. I don't like it when you're upset." He whispers in my ear. He lifts my head up wiping away the tears smile at him. "Much beter." He says grinning.

"I'm going to have a shower." I tell him. He nods letting me get up for once. I go and have a shower before using my magic to put my pyjamas on. I'm glad the dizziness has one. After I've had my shower Helia has one and gets into pyjamas. As he comes out I'm laying onmy bed. I use my magic to chane him into normal clothes.

"What was that for?" Helia asks me confused. I sigh.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Red Fountain?" I ask him.

"Yeah but one more night won't hurt." Helia argues laying down next to me. I giggle a little.

"Helia you should go I'll talk to you tomorrow. Your uncle might be worried about you." I tell him. He nods.

"Goodnight my flower princess, I love you." he says kissing my passionately. I don't hesitate to return it wrapping my arms around his neck as his wrap around my waist.

"I love you too Helia, goodnight. I reply as we pull apart. Helia walks onto the balcony and gets on his wind rider which he'd left there. He puts his helmet on before riding off to go back to Red Fountain. I sigh laying down in bed once more. My bedroom door creaks open.

"Flo we're back, don't worry nothing was bought... for the wedding at least." Aisha assures me. We giggle.

"Night." I tell her. She smiles warmly at me.

"Night." Aisha replies switching my light off for me and closing my door. Chatta quickly flies in followed by Coco. They let the door close behind them. I can't help but smile.

"Goodnight Flora!" Chatta says getting in to her small bed. Coco meows. I giggle.

"Goodnight you two." I tell them getting comfortable in my bed. Coco goes on her small cat bed and quickly falls asleep. It's not long before Chatta is asleep as well. I smile. I let my eyes slowly shut and I let myself drift off to sleep, away from the world around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up early in the morning. I wake Chatta up. "Flora it's so early!" Chatta groans but she still gets up flying next to me. I laugh.

"You can be so lazy Chatta!" I tell my pixie playfully. Chatta laughs.

"Good to see your fever has gone." Chatta says smiling. I nod with a grin. I walk into Aisha's room. I shake her gently trying to wake her up.

"Aisha wake up." I say continuing to shake her. She groans pushing me away. I roll my eyes. I guess I have to do it the other way. I pull the covers off her and start jumping up and down on her bed.

"Gah!" She says waking up in shock. She falls off the bed causing us both to laugh as she lifts herself off the floor. "What is it Flo?" She asks me.

"Shopping for my wedding as my best friend and maid of honour you need to come." I explain with a giggle. She clicks her fingers using her magic to change us into normal clothes. I open a portal to Linphea. Aisha picks Piff up and Aisha, Chatta, Piff and I go through the portal.

We arrive outside Linphea palace. "I thought we were going shopping?" Aisha asks confused as to why we're outside Linphea palace/my home.

"We are I just need to get Miele because she needs to come with us so we can get her a flower girl dress that fits." I explain. Aisha nods as we enter the palace. I go straight to Miele's room. I wake her up.

"Flora?" Miele asks confused. I use my magic to get her dressed.

"We'e getting your dress today so come on." I tell smiles excited. I walk with her downstairs. I explained to my father already. I leave with Chatta, Piff, Aisha and Miele.

We walk through Linphea looking at all the shops until we come to the same wedding shop I came to with all the girls last time. I walk in. I smile politely at the woman and she returns it. I walk over to where the veils are. I pick out a white veil with flowers on it. "It suits you." Chatta comments. I smile. I walk over to the shoes where the others are.

"Do you like any of them?" Aisha asks me. I spot a pair of white heels with silver flowers on.

"Yeah those." I say pointing at the shoes.

"They're so you." Aisha laughs as I try them on.

"They're my size as well." I add with a laugh. We both laugh as I take them off. "Come on Miele lets get your dress." I tell my sister.

"Yay!" She cheers as we look at the flower girl dresses. She tries on a few but none of them are really what I'm looking for.

"Hey Miele try this on." I say handing her a dress. She smiles taking it. She runs into the dressing room and comes out wearing it. It's perfect.

"Beautiful!" Chatta says.

"Wear these shoes with it." Aisha adds handing Miele a pair of flats. Miele puts them on.

"I love it." Miele says. "What do you think Flo?" Miele asks me. I grin.

"I think you have your dress." I reply. She squeals running back into the dressing room to get changed.

"I think you made the right choice." Aisha tells me. I smile. It was a short white dress that came to below the knee. The bottom of the skirt had baby blue and pink petals and there were less and less petals as it got to the top so it seems like the baby blue and pink petals are falling to the bottom of the dress. She's wearing white flats with a small baby pink rose on the top of each of them. We pay for everything before leaving.

"Anything else we need?" Miele asks. I smile.

"Decorations." I reply. I already have it pictured out in my head. I need to start in the worst place in Linphea, the place feared.

"Where are we starting?" Miele asks.

"Not today Miele you need to go home." I tell my little sister teleporting her home before she can argue.

"Where are we going?" Aisha asks. She follows me to a part of the forest where everything is dead. I take a sharp breathe feeling natures pain and hearing the screams. "Is this where you'll murder me?" Aisha jokes. I giggle.

"You know I can't do anything here fairy of nature duh." I point out motioning to everything. I use my magic to start to bring everything to life again.

"I'll water it." Aisha laughs making it rain. After everything has has a descent amount of water she makes it stop raining. I smile feeling and seeing everything growing as I grow stronger.

"I'll just make it speed up a bit." I giggle using my magic. The trees grow taller and bigger towering above us. Many different plants grow beautifully around us. Baby pink and baby blue rose bushes grow. A lot of them.

"Why are we here anyway?" Aisha asks me. Oh yeah I never told her. I laugh.

"I almost forgot to say, this is where we're having the wedding so I literally need to bring everything back to life. I explain. Aisha nods her head.

Once we're done at the far end where Helia would be standing there are two big willow trees a fair distance from each other with baby blue and baby pink rose bushes between them. In front of that will be where Helia would stand. There are daisies and snow drops covering the ground. There are many huge bushes and other flowers as well.

"What do you think?" I ask Aisha motioning to everything. She smiles.

"Beautiful I'm sure everyone will love it, especially Helia." Aisha teases me nudging me gently. I blush a little.

"It's amazing Flora, stop teasing her Aisha." Chatta says playfully. "That's my job." Chatta adds giggling. We all laugh.

"Neither of you should be teasing me." I tell them.

"What decorations are you going to buy?" Chatta asks me.

"Fuck it just use magic!" Aisha answers before I can. I roll my eyes with a small laugh.

"First of all no swearing Aisha!" I scold.

"You swear sometimes." Aisha points out smiling at me playfully. I roll my eyes at her again.

"Not the point, anyway I probably will just use magic it's easier." I reply with a small smile forming on my lips.

"Magic isn't the answer to everything!" Chatta tells me. Aisha and I burst out laughing. "Hey it isn't!" Chatta points out.

"Yeah it is it can do anything you want the way you want instantly." Aisha points out. I give her a strange look. Aisha knows to respect magic if anything Chatta is the one that uses magic for everything.

"You two are acting like each other." I tell them. They both start laughing.

"I told you her reaction would be good!" Aisha laughs.

"And I knew it would be!" Chatta laughs. I frown. Did they seriously just joke about something like that? I thought something bad had happened to them.

"Magic Winx Sirenix!" I say transforming. I know Aisha is a Sirenix fairy so she can fly as fast as me with or without Piff and Chatta. "Flora Sirenix, Linphea!" I say transforming into my special Linphea form. It's been a while since I've used it.

"Flora!" Was the last thing I hear Aisha and Chatta yell before I fly off and great speed. I keep flying and flying with tears running down my face. I've lost enough people already. My mother, my brother Conner and I thought I'd lost them as well! I've been flying for half an hour now.

"Where am I?" I ask myself recognising the area but not being able to think of the name.

"Lost are we?" I hear Icy laugh. I look up to see the Trix and glare at them. Shouldn't they be in prison somewhere?

"Just leave me alone!" I tell them. They ignore me rolling their eyes.

"Power of darkness!" Darcy says.

"Power of the storms!" Stormy says.

"Power of ice!" Icy says.

"Dark convergence!" They all say together using dark convergence on me before I can react.

"I said leave me alone!" I scream loosing my temper completely. I start glowing green from my Linphea power. They fly backwards in horror.

"Sisters lets go let the flower fairy rage!" Icy laughs as they disappear. I can't control it though. I fall to the ground weak from their attack. Huge vines grow up and wrap firmly around me. Not tight as to hurt me but in a kind of trap with no where for light to get in. By the feeling I can tell there is more then one layer of them.

"What's this?" I hear a male voice ask. It sounds familiar. I groan weakly before fading into darkness.

 **(Dolar's POV)**

"What's this?" I ask strolling through the forest to get a bit of air. I see lots of huge vines creating a kind of oval or something. There looks to be many layers of them. I her a weak female groan. Shit there's someone in there! I pull my phone out.

"What's up Dolar?" Helia asks me as he answers the phone.

"There's something on Linphea here, loads of vines wrapped around someone and I heard someone groan from inside, can you just get over here quickly?" I ask him.

"I'm on my way." Helia instantly answers before the line goes dead. A portal opens and Helia walks through. He's been using his magic more often since he's been with Flora.

"Do you think you can get through it?" I ask him. Helia uses some attacks on it with his magic and it barely makes a dent surprising both of us.

"You try pulling them apart in between my spells, this isn't natural whoever made it has extremely strong magic." Helia tells me.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Who could of made this? Dolar starts pulling them apart slowly. "Watch out." I tell him sending magic that gets through one or two layers.

"They seem to be weakening." Dolar points out pulling them apart faster.

"Who ever made them is getting weaker." I explain.

"Use your magic again and then we can both pull them." Dolar tells me. I nod sending my magic once more before running and kneeling down next to my brother pulling vine after vine.

"I think this is the last layer." I tell him. I pull them apart then I see Flora's falling out. She's unconscious.

"Flora?" We both ask surprised. I lay her down on the grass.

"It makes sense she's the only one strong enough to make vines like that." I say.

"She looks hurt." Dolar points out. I nod looking at her. I use my magic to quickly find out what's wrong with her. As I get the results my face goes pale. "What's wrong with her?" Dolar asks me.

"I need to get her to Magix hospital , she's been attacked with strong dark convergence before using all her magic." I explain picking up Flora. I open a portal to Magix hospital and I go through carrying Flora with Dolar behind me.

As we get there they take Flora from me into a room to treat her. Dolar and I have to wait to see her. I'm s worried about her. I don't know what I'm going to do if something happens to her. Fuck the wedding we can change the date as long as she's okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**I had an accident in an athletics competition. I was doing hurdles and my shoe caught on one of them and got stuck causing me and the hurdle to fall over. Cuts and grazes all over my legs, arms and my right side. I was going to post yesterday but because of this I didn't write. Hope you guys understand! BTW if you're wondering it does hurt!**

 **Chapter 5  
** **(Helia's POV)  
**

I sit next to Dolar in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Flora's bed. I watch her laying there. I get up and pull the duvet over her shivering body before sitting down. "Please my flower be strong." I mumble to myself silently praying for her to be okay.

"Helia you know Flora she'll be okay. she's a fighter." Dolar tries to assure me.

"I hope so." I reply looking at Flora's weak, fragile body on the bed. Her face is pale and she's worrying me so much. There is nothing in the world that will make me leave her side... I mean unless it's so they can treat her or help her. I can't imagine my life without Flora.

"Helia she's going to be okay." Dolar tells me getting up. "I'm going down to the cafe, you should get something soon you don't want to worry her more when she wakes up." Dolar points out as he gets up and heads out. I sigh.

"If only you knew." I mumble. He doesn't know about some of the stuff Flora has been through. He doesn't know about Krystal or her cutting and that's already a lot. Including today it's four days until the wedding. I move both the chairs closer to her bed.

"She should wake up soon she's doing well and he state is improving rapidly." The doctor explains sticking his head through the door quickly... not literally but you get what I mean. I smile thankfully at them before taking Flora's weak, pale hand in mine.

"Please Flora wake up." I whisper feeling a single tear roll down my face. "Please my flower I need you." I say again before carefully moving her hand back.

"I got you a sandwich." Dolar tells me handing me a sandwich from the cafe as he walks through the door. He closes it behind them and there's a slight creak from the door.

"Thanks." I thank him putting it down. He frowns.

"Helia you're suppose to be the smart one." Dolar points out picking it your and placing it in my hands.

"Yeah and?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head and sighs.

"She'll make herself worse getting worried and worked up and that's what'll happen if she sees you in this state." Dolar explains. I sigh.

"Yeah you're right but I can't think about anything but Flora right now." I explain looking at Flora quickly making sure she's okay.

"Just eat it, help yourself and her." Dolar tells me. I smile thankfully at him as I eat.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up opening my eyes slowly. Everything is one huge blur at first. I blink a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light as I start to make out my surroundings but I don't pay much attention to them. I groan weakly feeling pain. "My flower are you okay?" Helia asks obviously concerned. I turn to see Helia and Dolar sitting next to me, both of them worried. I smile weakly at them and nod slowly trying to convince them that I am but I'm not sure if I am myself and I know they can tell.

"H-how long... long was I?" I start to ask them. Pain causes me to stutter with every word I try to say. Everywhere hurts and just breathing causes pain, talking is worse though. I look around finally taking in my surroundings only to see white walls and I'm in a bed with white sheets, not mine though, defiantly not mine! There's a small window high up on one wall and a door opposite the bed. There's machinery to my right hand side and two chairs where Helia and Dolar are on my left.

"Shhh my flower princess, talking is hurting you." Helia whispers in my ear softly, carefully moving to be perching on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Flora your in the hospital and lets just say including today it's four days until your's and Helia's wedding." Dolar explains. My eyes widen as hat sets in. I need to get everything ready for the wedding. This could be a disaster if I don't! I had six days before. I realize it's late afternoon. Shit! I try to stand up but I feel arms wrap around my waist stopping me from getting up.

"Rest now the wedding can wait my flower, as long as you're okay we can change the date." Helia tells me softly giving me a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I need to go home you know mum." Dolar says waving goodbye before leaving. Helia gets up and switches the light off before returning next to me. He sits in the chair besides my bed.

"Go to sleep my flower you're exhausted." Helia tells me gently as he brushes a bit of my hair out of me face. I frown. "What is it?" Helia asks reaching a hand out. I grab his hand.

"I'm not letting you sleep on one of those chairs you'v probably been doing that while I was asleep." I say. Helia looks away. I know him to well. I pull him down next to me and cuddle up to him before he can do anything. I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"What are you doing?" Helia asks as I settle down next to him. I smile.

"We know each other too well and I know it'll take me forever to get you to stop worrying and go to rest so you can rest here without leaving." I explain resting my head gently on his chest. I hear him laugh before he places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You're right you do know me too well." He laughs. I can't help but smile. Helia's arms wrap carefully around my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere." I giggle causing him to laugh.

"Well I know you too well if I leave you you're most likely to go off somewhere saying that you're fine." Helia whispers in my ear before quickly kissing me on the cheek. I blush a little getting comfortable in his arms. I cuddle my head into the pillow.

"Goodnight Helia!" I say sleepily.

"Goodnight my flower." Helia whispers kissing me softly. I smile closing my eyes. I feel myself quickly drifting off to sleep with Helia's warm breathe on my neck.

I wake up shaking. I sit up looking around the dark room. My dream... well it wasn't really a dream or nightmare. More like a flashback. A horrible one. My breathing speeds up and I feel like I'm going to pass out. There's a rumble of thunder making me jump. "H-Helia." I stutter as he wakes up after I knocked him.

"Flora what's wrong?" He asks me worried wrapping his arms me. I continue panicking. He places his hand gently over mine and uses his magic. I start to calm down as he uses his magic.

"Helia!" I say in a whisper my voice cracking as bury my head in his chest crying.

"Shhh my flower, what's wrong?" He asks me kissing my forehead gently. I let him pull me closer.

"It it was a f-flashback." I cry quietly lifting my head up momentarily. Helia carefully kisses the tears away.

"My flower princess please don't cry." Helia whispers in my ear softly. I rest my head on his chest.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Flora rests her head on my chest. I feel her tears fall onto me. I wipe them away softly until she's stopped crying. "My flower what did you see?" I ask her in a whisper as I pull her closer to me.

"My brother, Conner, when he was in hospital after committing suicide and they were trying to save him." Flora explains letting a few tears roll down her face. I can't help but look shocked. Tears start rolling down her face once more. She buries her head in my chest crying.

"Shhhhhhh my flower, Conner wouldn't want you to cry." I whisper in her ear gently laying her down. I lie down with her, stroking her hair gently. Flora cuddles up to me as I keep my arms around her small waist.

"I remember everything he was in room 201 in this hospital." Flora cries softly into my chest. I can't help but tense up slightly and Flora notices. "W-what's wrong?" She asks nervously. I smile at her trying to assure her.

"Nothing just go to sleep we can talk tomorrow." I whisper but I can tell she's nervous.

"Helia you're making me nervous what's wrong?" Flora asks. I smile, a real smile this time. She's so adorable.

"The fact that you're worrying about me when you're the one in hospital now please go to sleep." I beg her. She can't help but smile wiping away the tears.

"Okay... Helia I know before I wanted you to go back to rest but um... do you uhh..." She starts looking away. I smile pulling her even closer to me.

"Don't worry my flower, I promise I'm not leaving you no matter what." I promise her in a whisper. She blushes nuzzling her head into my chest. I place my hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asks. I smile warmly at her.

"Sorry my flower I need to use my magic to send you to sleep so you don't have any more nightmares or bad flashbacks." I explain using my magic. Flora nods wealy.

"Okay...night... love... Helia." Are the only words I can make out of Flora's sentence as I use my magic to send her to sleep. I smile. She's cuddling up to me with her head nuzzled in my chest. I frown thinking about her flashback. I wonder how she would react if I told her that this room, her hospital room was room 201...

 **(Dolar's POV)**

I arrive home before my mum goes insane worrying. I swear she worries way to much. "Go to bed Dolar, and next time please get home earlier." My mum says. I can't help but smile and roll my eyes.

"Goodnight mum." I say heading to my room. I pull out my phone.

'When are the Winx, Pixies, fairy pets, Specialists etc coming to see Flora?' I ask Helia while texting him. I get a reply almost instantly.

'Oh shit I forgot to tell them I've been so worried about Flora I didn't think of anything else.' Is the reply I get from Helia. I can't help but laugh.

'If I were you I'd leave a message or somehow tell them now.' I text back.

'Yeah I'm doing that know thanks for reminding me, goodbye Dolar' Helia replies. I don't bother replying. He'll be on his phone getting the message through to the others right now any way. I hope Flora will be okay, if something happens to her I don't know what Helia would do. He was bad enough when she was unconscious and he's still driving himself insane worrying about her now she's awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
(Flora's POV)**

I wake up in Helia's arms. I smile a bit looking up at him. He laughs. "The others are here to see you." Helia whispers softly in my ear. I blush a little looking up to see the Winx and Specialists entering. I can't help but smile.

"We would of come sooner but Helia forgot to tell us." Stella says with a laugh. I giggle looking at Helia who's still next to me. His face turning slightly red. Everyone laughs. The pixies and fairy pets come flying in. Next thing I know Coco is on top of me. I giggle once more picking up the small cat.

"Flora you, Chatta and me need to talk... alone." Aisha says. Everyone other then Aisha, Chatta and obviously me leave without giving me the chance to reply. They all probably know what happened and just think it's best if we talk. I don't know if they think it's stupid or not but I've lost a lot of people already and they made me think I'd lost them as well. I continue playing with Coco who'd never left.

"Coco you need t leave as well." Chatta says. Coco ignores her, happy in my arms until Aisha picks her up only making me more pissed. She puts Coco outside the room and then turns to me.

"Flo we're sorry about what we did, we didn't even think about it we just thought it'd be funny." Aisha explains moving closer to me. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel cold again as I start to have a panic attack. I haven't had one since I first met the girls!

"What's happening?" Chatta asks as I start to glow light green. Tears run down my face as I pull my knees to my chest and put my head down keeping my arms wrapped around my knees. Thoughts spin around my head as a green forcefield forms around me. I become unaware of the world around me until someone touches the forcefield.

"Shit it's a forcefield." Riven mumbles. I let the forcefield down only to see it was Helia who'd touched it. His hand was burned and I can't help but gasp. I get to my feet before teleporting myself to the last place they'd expect me to be.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Why did I touch it? Of course it would be a forcefield and now Flora has teleported herself somewhere after hurting me which wasn't her fault. She was having a panic attack for the first time in a long time. "No one use their magic." I tell them al before they can start. Everyone freezes.

"Why?" Tecna asks me.

"It's the logical thing to do, use spells to find her or they can at least." Timmy says motioning to the girls.

"Because I know a spell that will tell me the last spell before mine obviously and what it did and in this case where she is." I explain using the spell. I get a mental list of different locations that quickly change. She's still teleporting that's when it stops and there's one planet. The last place I'd expect her to go or one of the last anyway. Krystal's home planet. Planet Ralines. I teleport myself there alone. I need to talk to her.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I arrive on Planet Ralines. It's the planet of Art. Everything here is s bright. I walk and walk until I reach the palace. I don't know why I've come here. I see Krystal n front of me. "Oh hi Krystal." I greet her. She looks at me in disgust before grinning.

"Hello Flora please follow me." She says. I obey. After all this is her kingdom now. Literally. I follow her to the back of the palace. It seems creepy back here. Everything is getting dull. Well after all art can be in black and white right?

"Where are we going? I ask her. She pushes me outside the back door. It's freezing. She uses her magic, blasting me to the ground before she walk inside.

"Stay away from Helia bitch!" She snaps before slamming the door shut and leaving me in the freezing cold. Tears run down my face. Why did I come here?

 **(Helia's POV)**

I search Planet Ralines for hours and there are no traces of Flora. Well that's until I get closer to the castle I can sense her magic trail. Why would she come here? I know as well as she does that Krystal hates her because she's jealous. "Flora where are you? I ask myself wondering to the back of the palace following the magic trail I hear a small cry. I follo the sound only to see Flora sitting in the freezing cold, injured. I kneel down next to her.

"Helia?" She asks confused by seeing me. I nod carefully taking off my jacket and sliding it on her. I pull her weak arms through the sleeves before zipping it up for her.

"My flower I've never been happier to see you." I whisper in her ear picking her up bridal style. Flora blushes, nuzzling her head into my chest. I can't help but smile.

"Helia I'm so so sorry I hurt you." She cries into my chest. I teleport us to Linphea. She'll heal faster here.

"Yes you did hurt me." I tell her sitting down with her on my knee. She looks away trying to avoid my gaze. "You hurt me by leaving Flora the forcefield accident was an accident I got healed but I was hurt when you left, I was scared something had happened to you." I explain to her as I gently stroke her hair. She rests her head on my chest.

"Why did you come after me?" Flora asks me confused. I smile.

"Because I love you." I answer her. "Now let me heal you." I say. She shakes her head.

"No." Flora says frightened as she starts to panic a bit. I wrap my arms tightly around her and rest my chin on the top of her head calming her down instantly.

"Shhhh, my flower princess it's okay I'm just helping you." I assure her as I use my magic to heal her.

"Why do you waste your time with someone like me?" Flora suddenly asks out of no where. I can't help but look surprised.

"Flora I'm not wasting my time. I love you. You're beautiful, smart, powerful, brave and an amazing person I'd be wasting my time not spending time with you." I whisper in he rear causing her to blush. "And there's that adorable blush." I tease but it's true. I only make her blush more.

"Oh Helia, you don't have to lie for me." Flora says. Again I'm shocked by the words coming out of her mouth.

"Flora I'm not lying. Why are you asking such things?" I ask her completely shocked. "Did Krystal say something to you?" I ask her suddenly getting concerned about her. She nods her head shyly before nuzzling her head into the crook of me neck.

"She always says horrible things to me and I'm starting to think they're true." She explains avoiding my gaze as a few tears run down her face.

"My flower don't cry they're most defiantly not true." I assure her as I carefully kiss her tears away. She blushes.

"Do you want to go to the palace?" Flora asks as she stops crying. I get to my feet and hold out my hand for her. She smiles and takes it.

"Lets get going then." I tell her helping her up. She smiles as I put my arm around her. We start walking to the palace.

"Do you think the others will be mad at me for taking off like that?" Flora asks me. I kiss her forehead gently.

"They'll understand don't worry about it." I assure her. She gives me a half smile, resting her head on my shoulder. As we go into the palace I walk with her to her room.

"I guess I lost it again." Flora sighs as she closes and locks her bedroom door. I smile warmly at her picking her up bridal style.

"We all have our moments my flower, don't worry about it." I assure her gently laying her down on her bed. I lay down next to her.

"I love you Helia." Flora tells me as I sit over her. I place a gentle kiss on her lips. She quickly returns in wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you too my flower princess." I whisper in her ear as we pull apart. I roll of her and lay next to her with my arms firmly around her waist. She nuzzles her head into my chest.

"Is it okay if I go to sleep?" She asks me lifting her head up for a moment.

"Of course my flower." I reply kissing her forehead. She smiles. "When you wake up we can go back." I add.

"Okay." She agrees shutting her eyes. I stay there with her. She quickly falls asleep with her head on my chest. After an hour she wakes up.

"Had a good sleep?" I ask her playfully. She giggles and blushes.

"Thank you for being patient with me." She thanks me. I kiss her quickly.

"No problem, now lets get you back to Alfea." I reply picking her up. She laughs.

"Helia I can walks!" She laughs. She moves around trying to get out of my arms to walk herself. I look into her jade green eyes and smile. "Helia put me down." She tells me but I don't.

"Okay fine!" I finally give in placing her on the ground. I use my magic on us to teleport us out of the palace and to Alfea.

 **(Flora's POV)**

We get to Alfea. I smile. "Don't worry Helia's with Flora." I hear Nabu try and assure Aisha.

"I think she just over reacted." I hear Riven say. I freeze. I thought me and him were getting long better now. Obviously not! I look at Helia who is obviously mad at what he just heard Riven say.

"You do know we're right here!" Helia points out slightly pissed. I am pissed myself actually. Everyone turns to face us.

"Good to see you haven't changed since I first met you Riven." I say still a bit pissed. I start to walk into the school. Something lands in front of me. A man with long black hair, he's complete darkness apart from his eyes, they're bright red. I start backing away. Ralix is back. But how!

"Good to see you again Flora." He laughs. I panic. The wind howls wildly as the ground shakes violently. Vines rise from the ground. They're huge. They grow out of control. Trees come alive. "I see your stronger then before, don't worry we'll meet again." He laughs before disappearing.

"Flora stop this!" Sky tells me motioning to everything going out of control.

"I can't!" I cry as tears run down my face. Everyone is finding it hard to remain standing. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Helia there, struggling to keep standing while most of the others are on the floor.

"Calm down Flora." He tells me wiping away my tears. I start to calm down. The wind becomes calm and the ground stops shaking. "My flower, you need to calm down, it's okay now." Helia whispers in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your doing it Helia!" I her Timmy say quietly. The vines disappear back into the Earth as the trees go back to where they were and everything is back to normal. I fall to the ground exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
(Helia's POV)**

I help Flora up from the ground, wrapping an arm around her small waist to support her as she's so weak. "I'm going to take Flora to her room so she can rest, she's exhausted." I tell them picking Flora up bridal style as she's basically half asleep anyway.

"We'll come with you." Bloom replies.

"We're going there anyway, remember it is our dorm as well." Tecna points out and we all laugh even Flora manages a weak giggle. I carry her to her dorm then inside her room.

"Just rest now." I tell her sliding her in her bed and using my magic to changing her into her pyjamas.

"Hey Flo can we talk to you?" Aisha asks as Chatta and her walk in closing the door gently behind him.

"Yeah." Flora agrees weakly.

"I'll go then." I say awkwardly.

"You can stay Helia, well if it's okay with Flora." hatta assures me. I look at Flora who nods so I stay sitting next to her on her bed.

"Flo we wanted to say how sorry we are-" Aisha starts but Flora cuts her off.

"I know you're both sorry and I forgive you, I kind of had a panic attack at the hospital and left, it's been a long time since I had one last, but of course I forgive you both." She explains. They smile and Aisha and Flora hug while Chatta sits carefully on Flora's shoulder. I can't help but smile.

"Now I think you need some rest." I tell Flora as Her and Aisha separate and Chatta jumps in her small bed next to Flora's.

"Oh good idea." Chatta says quickly falling asleep. We all laugh at the sleeping pixie. She's unpredictable.

"Well I'll leave you to get some sleep then, regain your strength." Aisha says before leaving, closing the door carefully behind her so she doesn't wake Chatta up. I turn to Flora and smile kissing her softly on the lips.

"Flora how much do we have left t do for the wedding?" I ask her. She smiles weakly.

"I need to ask Musa to do the music, I can easily sort the flowers, I've got the place ready, we did the invites, all the dresses are done as well as the bridesmaids and maid of honour, we just need the guys suits which I assume you've done, the rings and the food." She replies. I smile kissing her forehead.

"I've already sorted the rings, and the suits. I think we could d the food tomorrow, we can get some pixie help as well." I reply. She smiles and nods. "Now go to sleep." I whispers laying next to her.

"Okay, it's late anyway so you may as well spend the night." Flora tells me before resting her head on my chest and falling asleep. I smile and gently move hear head onto the pillow.

"Goodnight my flower." I say in a whisper. After a few hours we agree on spending the night, I use my magic t change into my pyjamas. I close her bedroom door, close the curtains and switch off the light before sliding into bed next to Flora and falling asleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I run through the forest. It looks familiar. Very familiar. It's the forest on Planet Flurn! Where I was when I was first kidnapped by Ralix! I'm running but I don't know what from. I keep running until something hits me. Then nothing. Darkness. I couldn't see anything but a strong feeling as still there. Pain. Fear. Sadness. "Flora!" I hear Aisha scream. I scream.

I wake up. Helia sits up wide awake next to me. Tears sting my eyes as I breathe heavily. Tears start running down my face. "Fuck, Flora are you okay?" Helia asks wrapping his arms securely around me.

"Helia." I cry nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Shhhhhh my flower, it's okay now." Helia whispers in my ear. The door opens and all the others come running in with the pixies.

"What happened?" Brandon asks.

"We heard Flora scream." Nabu explains. I look up at him.

"Nabu I need to talk to you outside for a minuet." I tell him seriously wiping away my tears. He nods hearing how serious I am and walks out. Helia helps me up and I walk out closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong Flora? Have you told Helia yet?" Nabu asks me. I shake my head. No I haven't.

"I fear that was a vision and if it was then you should know I hear Aisha's voice. If something does happen, like I go missing and Aisha does as well or she comes t find me etc know we'll be on Planet Flurn." I explain. Nabu's eyes widen.

"Flora you need to tell everyone else." Nabu tells me obviously concerned about me and Aisha. I shake my head slowly as tears run down my face.

"You can tell Aisha but no one else, if the girls find out it might put them in danger as well." I explain. Nabu nods giving in, knowing I'm right. We walk back into my bedroom. I walk to my bed and sit back down next to Helia, tears continuously running down my face.

"All of you should just go back to bed." Helia tells them. They all nod and go back to bed closing the door behind them.

"Flora are you okay?" Chatta asks me. I don't reply. I freeze. Am I okay?

"Flora are you okay?" Helia asks this time obviously concerned about me. Again I don't reply. I still don't know the answer.

"Flora?" Chatta asks worried. The tears continue to come.

"Chatta you should go to sleep I think I can sort Flora out." Helia assures Chatta. She looks unsure.

"Okay I know how close you and Flora are, as close as me and her." Chatta says settling down. She's probably right, after all Helia is going to be my husband in a matter of days and Chatta is my bonded pixie. As soon as Chatta and Coco are asleep again Helia carefully cradles me in his arms.

"Shhh my flower, you're safe now, no ones going to hurt you." Helia whispers in my ear gently rocking me back and forth. I rest my head on his chest letting the tears fall. "My flower princess what happened?" Helia asks me gently. I shake my head.

"It was just a nightmare." I say as he kisses the tears away.

"Flora all the other times this has happened it's either been a vision or flashback it's probably going to be a vision." Helia explains holding me close to him. I let out a small cry as more tears come. I feel myself start shaking. Helia pulls me closer to him.

"I'm scared." I manage to cry out but I don't know if he can understand me.

"Shhh my flower, I'm sorry, don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Everything will be okay it was probably just a bad dream." Helia tries to assure me obviously mad at himself because of what he said before. I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"You're probably right." I tell him. I don't like him being mad at himself. Anyway it sounds better when he tells me. dry off my tears as Helia holds me tightly calming me down. At least I didn't loose control of my powers.

"Come on my flower princess, go back to sleep." Helia whispers in my ear. He hasn't asked me what I saw again. He probably wants me to be calm when he does. I shake my head and he can't help but smile kissing me quick. "It's okay my flower I'll be here with you, nothings going to happen I promise." Helia promises.

"Okay." I give in laying down. Helia lays down next to me, pulling the duvet over us before he wraps his arms around me keeping me close to him.

"Goodnight my flower." He whispers kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Helia." I reply nuzzling my head into his chest. I slowly fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up. I can't believe that including today it's two days until my wedding! Today me and Helia are going to cook the food and cake for the wedding. I believe there's a pixie in pixie village who is particularly good with cooking. Caramel. Hopefully Caramel and Chatta will help us. Then we'll get everything done so quickly! "You okay my flower?" Helia asks giving me a quick peck on the lips. I smile.

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?" I ask him. Helia quickly checks the time before turning back to face me.

"11am." He replies. My eyes widen as I get out of bed and use my magic to change us both into normal clothing.

"We have to cook the food for the wedding today!" I point out. He smile getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"All of the others went out together so we can cook here." Helia explains. I smile.

"Flora I'm going to pixie village to get Caramel she'd love to help us with the cooking!" Chatta tells me before flying off. I smile. This is going to be fun.

"So what are we serving?" Helia asks me raising an eyebrow. I shrug.

"I guess whatever we end up cooking." I reply causing him to laugh.

"So neither of us put any thought into the food." Helia laughs. I giggle.

"Well it'll have to be vegetarian." I point out with a grin.

"Of course." He agrees. I smile. I check the time. It's approaching twelve. Lunch!

"Well I'm going to make some lunch." I laugh. I can't believe I slept in until 11am!

"I'll help you then." Helia laughs as he takes my hand in his. I smile as we walk into the kitchen. We start cooking pancakes. We even make some for Caramel and Chatta when they get here. I put two pancakes on each of the four plates.

"We're here!" I hear Caramel's voice yell suddenly as Chatta and Caramel burst into the kitchen. I laugh.

"We made you pancakes." Helia laughs putting a Pixie portion of pancakes in front of each of them.

"We'll get to work straight after we eat!" Chatta declares causing us all to laugh as we begin eating. Once we're done Chatta and Helia wash up while me and Caramel start getting out all the equipment.

"What are we making first then?" Helia asks. I turn to Carmel who's busy thinking.

"I've got it, minestrone soup, fruit bowls, pizza and then the wedding cake." Caramel announces proudly.

"Pizza that's something different for a wedding!" I laugh causing the others to start laughing as well.

"It could be like a buffet so then people can serve themselves when they feel like it apart from the cake of course." Chatta suggests.

"I think that's a good idea, what about you Flo?" Helia asks wrapping an arm around my waist. I think about it for a minuet It'll be a lot easier no, I like this but this is disgusting or anything like that. Plus I didn't set anywhere for people to eat so a buffet would be ideal and they can just sit on the chairs they sat on for the ceremony.

"Great idea, I forgot to get a place to eat anyway." I say. They all laugh causing me to turn red with embarrassment.

"Well lets just hope you remembered a dance floor." Caramel says. I look down.

"I think I need to use my magic to edit a few things." I say embarrassed. They all laugh again. Helia kisses me softly.

"Don't worry we have time to quickly sort it, just add a few things." Helia assures me. I smile and nod.

 **A/N I promise the wedding is in the next chapter, well sorta... you'll figure out what I mean. Btw it's a few minuets past midnight so sorry for any errors in my writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
(Flora's POV)**

We make the pizza, soup and fruit bowls. Caramel put one of her spell on them to make them last and she said she'd cook them for us before the wedding. "Now the cake!" Chatta laughs.

"Flora, Caramel anything you have in mind?" Helia asks. I think for a minuet.

"What about a two layered sponge cake." Caramel suggests. I nod.

"We could cover both layers in white icing with baby blue and baby pink roses." I add. Caramel nods grinning and so does Chatta.

"Great idea." Helia tells me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling him to me. He kisses me gently on the lips causing me to smile and blush before returning the kiss.

"Can't you two just wait until the wedding?" Chatta asks causing us to laugh. I blush even more as me and Helia pull apart and he lets go of me. I can't help but smile though.

"Well lets get cooking." I tell them. Helia and Caramel make the first layer while me and Chatta make the second. Cramel then supervises them cooking while Chatta washes up and Helia and I make the icing, Helia makes the white icing and I make the baby blue and baby pink icing. Once the cake is done and cooled we put them on top of each other them cover them in white icing before I carefully organise the baby pink and baby blue roses I made out of icing on it.

"I'll keep all the food safe until it's needed." Caramel assure us making everything disappear.

"Flora feel this." Helia tells me before quickly covering my hands in some of the spared white icing. We have lots of spare icing.

"Helia I really need to tell you something." I say trying to keep my voice serious. It works because he turns to me looking worried. Chatta and Caramel are watching curiously. I wipe my icing covered hand down the side of his face and I laugh at his reaction.

"Well played." He laughs grabbing a bit of baby blue icing and throwing it at me but I duck and it hits Caramel and Chatta.

"That's it!" Chatta declares.

"Icing fight!" Caramel yells. Next thing I know we're all throwing icing at each other wildly.

"What is going on here?" I hear Bloom ask after an hour. Unfortunately it happened just as Caramel threw icing and next thing I know it's all over the Winx. I look at Helia, Chatta and Caramel before we all start laughing. The Specialists walk in and Chatta can't help but throw some at them as well.

"What the hell!" Riven yells and everyone excluding him bursts into laughter. I click my fingers and everything gets cleaned up immediately including us. I smile.

"Well I'll see you soon, I've got to get back to pixie village bye!" Caramel says before flying away. I smile.

"We were cooking." Helia explains. We all laugh again.

 **-Wedding Day-**

I arrive at the place we're having the wedding early with Helia. I use my magic to create white chairs, some with baby pink bows on the back some with baby blue bows on the back. I create a rose arch with baby pink and baby blue roses at the end of the isle. "How's that?" I ask Helia.

"Its perfect I'll sort the rest." He tells me. I dance floor appears with a DJ station for Musa, A long table for the buffet also appears with a white table cloth.

"Perfect!" I giggle giving Helia a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"You should go and get ready, I know how long it takes girls to get ready." Helia teases me with a playful grin. I blush turning away.

"It doesn't take us that long." I argue causing him to laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"You can't see each other until the wedding starts!" I hear Stella squeal before the Winx drag me away much to mine and Helia's amusement. They drag me teleport us to the palace and to my room.

"Here are your dresses." I say handing the girls their bridesmaid dresses with their silver heels. They all take turns in getting dressed in the bathroom. As they come out I place a silver flower crown on each of their heads. I then go into my bathroom and change into my wedding dress. I put on my heels and then walk out.

"Beautiful." Bloom tells me placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile. Stella helps me brush my hair a bit and put the veil and my flower crown on.

"Flora!" Miele says coming into my room. I smile turning to my younger sister who looks beautiful in her flower girl dress. She grins. I hand her a basket with baby blue and baby pink ribbon wrapped around it with white, baby blue and baby pink flowers in.

"You look beautiful." I tell Miele. She blushes from embarrassment.

"Flora we all came together a bought these for you." Aisha tells me opening a box to reveal a silver necklace with a pink diamond matching the ring. She puts it around my neck.

"And this." Tecna says opening a slightly smaller box to reveal a matching silver bracelet with a pink diamond. Tecna carefully puts it around my wrist.

"And don't forget this." Musa laughs opening a smaller box to reveal as you can probably guess matching silver earrings with a pink diamond on each of them. Musa gently puts them on me. I smile hugging all the Winx.

"Thank you all of you!" I thank them all hugging them tightly. They all laugh.

"Flora you look gorgeous!" I hear Chatta tell me as the pixies fly in with Caramel. I smile.

"Thank you Chatta!" I thank her.

"Helia won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Amore tells me. I smile. I use my magic to create four bouquets of baby pink flower for Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna. I make one baby blue bouquet for Aisha and then one bigger bouquet for me with baby blue, baby pink and white roses.

"The weddings starting now, all the guests are here!" Digit tells us. I gasp a little.

"Well we should go and take our seats." Tune says as the pixies fly off. The girls, Miele and me walk downstairs to see everyone sitting patiently and Helia waiting near the guy who's doing the ceremony. The Specialists come up behind us all in suits like Helia. Dolar comes over ith Ukko and Floss. I sent Floss a dress that matches Miele's so she is also a flower girl. I hand her a basket. I assume Dolar is the best man and Ukko is the ring boy.

"You nervous?" Nabu asks me. I smile at him and nod. Miele and Floss walk down throwing the flowers down the isle. Then Tecna with Timmy, Bloom with Sky, Musa with Riven, Stella with Brandon and then Aisha with Nabu. Then Ukko next to Dolar. I was right about Dolar being the best man and Ukko being the ring boy. Then 'Here comes the Bride' starts playing. My father walks next to me and we link arms.

"I believe that it's our turn now." He tells me. I smile as we start walking down the isle. Everyone that we invited came! They all gasp when they see me and I can't help but get embarrassed. I look at everyone watching either me or Helia closely. I look up at Helia to see him smiling but still shocked. I can't help but giggle a little and blush slightly. As we get to the isle Helia takes my hand.

"You look beautiful." Helia tells me in a whisper.

"Be good to her." My father tells him before taking his seat. I blush from what Helia just said.

"Thank you." I whisper back to him. "You don't look to bad yourself." I tease him quietly. He can't help but laugh quietly.

"Thank you." He thanks me quietly. I smile looking up at him. Aisha comes up to me and I pass her my bouquet of flowers so we can do the ceremony. She goes and sits down with the rest of the Winx, Floss and Miele. I smile.

"First of all are there any objections to this marriage?" The guy doing the ceremony asks. Everything is silent. He's just about to continue when a voice is heard.

"Me, I object to the wedding." A voice says.

 **A/N I know this is shorter then the other chapters but I wanted to create some mystery! Hope you all enjoy it so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
(Flora's POV)**

I turn to see the one and only Princess Krystal standing there. She looks pissed. I turn to Helia unsure of what to do. He looks shocked but pissed at the same time. The wind howls fearfully to match my emotions. "On what grounds?" The guy doing the ceremony asks obviously surprised. She doesn't reply instead she storms up the isle up to where me and Helia stand.

"On the grounds that I love Helia" She says before crashing her lips against his. I wait for him to pull back or push her off but he doesn't. He lets Krystal. Tears sting my eyes. The wind howls mournfully as I turn away. I look to see everyone with shocked faces. I don't know what to do so I do the only thing I think of. I run back down the isle away from everything.

"Oh why did this happen?" I ask myself quietly letting the tears run down my face. I run into the woods. I use my magic to change myself into normal clothes. All this wedding stuff will be somewhere in my wardrobe. The jewellery the girls bought me will be in their boxes on my dressing table.

"Flora!" Aisha says gently sitting next to me on the ground. The Winx sit next to us along with the pixies. Aisha wraps an arm around me and so does Musa who's sitting on the other side of me.

"Krystal seriously has some nerve!" Bloom growls.

"She's messed with the wrong fairies." Stella agrees getting pissed about what just happened.

"Lets just get back to Alfea we can talk about this later." Tecna tells us. I nod.

"And then we can deal with a certain fairy at Alfea." Musa adds angrily.

"Oh you girls aren't going to Alfea." A male voice laughs. I turn to see Ralix. I glare at him. he starts to create dark orbs but I've had enough. Tune screams at the top of her lungs to distract him and get everyone from the wedding. It isn't long before everyone that was at the wedding including Helia and unfortunately Krystal are behind us gasping even though some of them don't know who he is. I get to my feet.

"I've had enough of you." I tell him. "Flora magic Winx Sirenix, Linphea!" I say transforming into my special Linphea fairy form. I glare at the enemy in front of me.

"Oh come on Flora don't be like that." He laughs. The wind howls angrily. "Just because you had a bad time doesn't mean you can take it out on me." He chuckles. He knows about what happened at the wedding! He's winding me up. Unfortunately for him it's working.

"Enough!" I scream as the wind becomes more violent. Huge vines rise from the ground wrapping around him. Flowers bloom one them draining his power. He growls glaring at me before he disappears. I sigh in relief making the vines retreat into the ground.

"Looks like someone isn't very happy today." Krystal mocks me.

"Krystal I swear now is not the time." I tell her through gritted teeth.

"Oh looks like-" Krystal starts but stops when Aisha traps her in a morphix net.

"You know Krystal I find it hard to believe that you actually are a Princess." Stella points out. She glares at her before rolling her eyes pissed.

"What makes you say that?" Krystal asks obviously pissed.

"Well Krystal lets just say a crown isn't the thing that makes a Princess." I reply. She kicks me. I just roll my eyes ignoring the pain.

"Krystal you've just proved our point." Bloom tells her before I teleport us back to Alfea with the pixies.

"Flo are you okay?" Aisha asks placing a hand on my shoulder as we arrive back at Alfea. I open my mouth to reply but stop when I hear another voice.

"Hello girls how was the wedding?" Miss Faragonda asks coming up to us. I can't stop the tears from running down my face. I take off and run to our dorm and into my room with Chatta behind me. I close and lock my door before falling onto my bed crying.

 **(Aisha's POV)**

"Hello girls how was the wedding?" Miss Faragonda asks coming up to us. Flora can't stop the tears from running down her face. She takes off and runs away with Chatta following her. Probably to our dorm and into our room.

"Miss Faragonda it didn't go well, in the end they didn't get married because of a student from this school. She crashed the wedding said she loved Helia before kissing him. After he recovered from the shock he pushed her away but Flora had already gone." I explain to Miss Faragonda.

"Which student?" She asks. I sigh.

"Princess Krystal of Ralines, also Ralix is back. I think Flora had a vision about Ralix but she hasn't told us about it. I think she said something to Nabu but he's the only one." Tecna answers her.

"I'll be speaking to Krystal, I think it's better if you go and comfort Flora. I'll also be getting Nabu and Helia to come so I can speak to them." Miss Faragonda explains before walking to her office. We all go to our dorm with the pixies. Flora's bedroom door is closed and locked and we can hear her crying.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I cry on my bed. "Flo please let us in." I hear Musa beg me from the other side of the door.

"Fine I'll let them in!" Chatta says flying to the door. I bury my head in my pillow as the door swings open. Tears pour down my face and onto the pillow. I feel arms wrap around me, lots of them.

"Flo cheer up." Aisha tells me.

"Yeah we can get this sorted out, I'm sure of it!" Bloom adds in.

"Are you sure?" I ask wiping away my tears, or some of them.

"Well there's a 80% chance it'll get sorted out." Tecna says. I can't help but feel sad. What if it ends up like the other 20%! I lean my head on Aisha's shoulder.

"Tecnaa I think you did something wrong it should be higher then that!" Musa says nudging Tecna. I sigh as more tears roll down my face.

"Come on Flo it's going to be fine I know it will, you two always work things out." Stella assures me perching on the edge of my bed. I don't reply. What if it's not fine this time?

"I'm sorry girls I just want to be alone right now." I say wiping away some of my tears. They nod getting up.

"Okay but if you need anything we'll be out there, and lunch is soon." Aisha reminds me before they leave with the pixies. I close and lock my door. It's just me, Chatta and Coco. I just lay down crying on my bed for an hour until the bell goes for lunch.

"Come on Flora it's lunch!" Chatta tells me. I shake my head still crying.

"I'm not going!" I tell my pixie with tears running down my face.

"Well if your not going to get food then I'll bring he food to you!" Chatta replies before flying out of my window. I don't say anything I just continue crying into my pillow. Coco jumps on me causing me to sit up. I stroke her head gently leaning against the back of my bed. "I'm back!" Chatta says flying through the window with Caramel.

"And I'm here as well." Caramel adds. The tears continue to roll down my face.

"Caramel can you cook something for Flora to eat she's says she's not going to lunch." Chatta says to Caramel.

"Sure. What do you wan to eat Flora?" Caramel asks me. I don't reply as the tears continue running down my face.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." I tell them before getting to my feet. I walk to the balcony connected to my room. I grab my acoustic guitar. i sit on the edge of the balcony as I start playing and singing, something I haven't done for a while.

(Selena Gomez- A year without rain- acoustic)

 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Can you feel me_

 _When I think about you?_  
 _With every breath I take_  
 _Every minute_  
 _No matter what I do_

 _My world is an empty place_  
 _Like I've been wandering the desert_  
 _For a thousand days (oh)_  
 _Don't know if it's a mirage_  
 _But I always see your face, baby_

 _I'm missing you so much_  
 _Can't help it, I'm in love_  
 _A day without you is like a year without rain_  
 _I need you by my side_  
 _Don't know how I'll survive_  
 _A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_  
 _Whoa, oh, whoa_

 _The stars are burning_  
 _I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)_  
 _Can't you hear me calling?_  
 _My heart is yearning_  
 _Like the ocean that's running dry_  
 _Catch me, I'm falling_

 _It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
 _Won't you save me?_  
 _There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

 _I'm missing you so much_  
 _Can't help it, I'm in love_  
 _A day without you is like a year without rain_  
 _I need you by my side_  
 _Don't know how I'll survive_  
 _A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_  
 _Whoa, oh, whoa_

 _So let this drought come to an end_  
 _And make this desert flower again_  
 _I need you here_  
 _I can't explain_  
 _But a day without you_  
 _Is like a year without rain_  
 _(oooh)_

 _It's a world of wonder with you in my life_  
 _So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_  
 _I need you here, I can't explain_  
 _But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_  
 _Ooh ooh ooh_

"You really miss him don't you?" Chatta asks flying next to me and sitting down. I nod sadly walking back in with tears rolling down my face. I lay back down on my bed crying.

"I think we need Jolly to cheer Flora up!" Caramel tells Chatta.

"Come on then lets go and get her." Chatta says as the two of them fly out the window to go to pixie village to find Jolly and bring her here to cheer me up. I doubt it'll work though. I just lay here crying.

"I'm here!" Jolly announces after a few minuets as she flies through the window followed by Chatta and Caramel.

"Well I'll cook her some food while Jolly cheers her up." Caramel tells Chatta motioning for me. Caramel then flies out the window. Jolly starts doing some jokes and tricks but all I can do is cry.

"Flora cheer up!" Chatta tells me. Jolly does another trick but all I do is continue crying.

"Even I don't know how to cheer her up that was my best trick!" Jolly tells Chatta. Caramel flies through the window with scrambled egg and toast.

"Flora's food is ready." She announces putting it in front of me. I continue crying.

"No offence Caramel but I'm not hungry right now, you three can eat it." I tell them before I continue crying into my pillow. All three of them sigh.

"We can cheer Flora up after but this food can't go to waste." Jolly says hearing her stomach growl. They all begin eating. Maybe if I wasn't in such a bad mood I'd laugh at that comment.

 **A/N sorry it took so long for me to write this part I have end of year exams they're nothing important just to see how we're doing in our subjects and what groups we'll be in next year etc. Are you guys liking it so far? The story after this which is Winx club will have two versions of the same story but each very different but the main thing the same. Maybe a different ending. I don't know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
(Aisha's POV)  
-2 weeks later-**

Flora still hasn't stopped crying. She won't eat, she won't drink and she won't sleep. She's cutting a lot now and all of us know it. We haven't told anyone else. She's making no attempt to hide it either. "Flo are you okay?" I ask the pale Flora as she walks into the living room. It's late at night. Her face is stained with tears.

"Y-yeah." She says weakly. Then the worst thing happens. She collapses. Helia has come several times, well he's here every day we have to get the guys to get rid of him otherwise he'd be living here.

"Girls!" I shout probably waking them all up but that's what I need to do.

"This better be- oh my god!" Musa says seeing Flora.

"Shit!" Stella says walking out and seeing Flora. I crouch down next to the unconscious Flora.

"I'm going to call Helia, when she wakes up they can sort this out." Bloom says getting up. We all nod in agreement. After all that is defiantly the best thing to do by now. We should of done it at first but e were too worried about what Flora would do so we didn't.

"If Flora continues like this she's not going to last much longer." Tecna points out. It's not long before our dorm door swings open to reveal a very worried Helia. By now Flora is thrashing around on the floor, in fear. She screams before waking up crying.

"Flora are you okay?" Musa asks her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Girls I think we should go." Stella says. All of us excluding Flora who's not listening as she's crying so much nod in agreement and leave. I hope they sort things out, none of us can stand to see Flora like this.

 **(Helia's POV)**

It breaks my heart to see Flora like this, and worst of all it's because of me! I carefully pick her up bridal style holding her close to my chest and I can tell she's surprised. "It's okay my flower." I whisper in her ear softly. She nuzzles her head into my chest crying. I carry her to her room.

"H-H-Helia." She stutter as I lay her down carefully on her bed. I nod laying down next to her.

"What happened?" I ask her talking about what she saw when she was unconscious. She cries even more. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and pull her close to me. I kiss her lips gently before pulling apart and looking into her eyes. "Flora I love you and only you, after I got over the shock I pushed Krystal away but it was too late you'd already gone." I explain. She wipes her tears away.

"Really?" She asks. I nod pulling her even closer. That's when I see all the cuts and scars on her wrists.

"My flower princess why have you cut yourself?" I ask her picking her wrists. I'm about to heal them when she pulls away.

"If you're going to heal them wait until tomorrow." She tells me. I smile warmly at her and nod. After all I don't want to push her, especially when she's like this.

"Now can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" I ask her softly as I gently stroke her hair. She turns away. I gently use my finger to move her head back so she's facing me once again.

"The first one before the wedding I was on Planet Flurn, all I could see was darkness but I could feel a burning sensation and then I heard Aisha scream my name, I don't now if she was kidnapped or found me." She says as tears start running down her face, I kiss them away.

"Shhhh, my flower, it's okay." I assure her as I softly stroke her hair. It's quite late. A few more tears run down her face which I kiss away swiftly.

"Just then I saw him, he-he's coming. He'll b-be here n-n-not long after midnight." Flora cries burying her head into my chest. It won't be long until midnight. I quickly text Nabu telling him to come over and that Ralix might be coming for Aisha and Flora and that he'll be here after midnight.

"Shhh my flower, go to sleep, I'm staying here with you, don't worry." I whisper to her gently rocking her back and forth.

"No, what about when Ralix comes?" She asks me scared.

"I'll try my hardest to keep you safe and if I can't I know where you'll be and I'll go straight there and find you." I assure her. For once she relaxes. She rests her head on my chest as I gently rock her.

"Helia?" She asks sleepily. I smile.

"Yes my flower princess?" I ask her causing her to smile.

"I love you Helia." She tells me before nuzzling her head into my chest.

"I love you too Flora." I reply kissing her forehead softly, she smiles before falling asleep in my arms. I carefully move her into her bed pulling the duvet over her. Her bedroom door swings wide open after I do.

"I told Aisha he should be here soon." Nabu says wlking in with Aisha. I hold a finger to my lips to get them to be quiet.

"Thank God you to have worked things out otherwise she wouldn't of survived much longer like that." Aisha says. I can't help but feel sad. It's because of me she was like that. God I'm so angry at myself right now!

"Oh am I interrupting something?" A male voice asks, one that I know. I turn to see Ralix. I smirk.

"Oh, not at all we were just talking." I assure him acting casual. He looks at me shocked. I seize my chance and use my magic to trap him but unfortunately he escapes very easily.

"You bastard." He growls. I roll my eyes. Yeah because he can really say that. If you can't tell I am being sarcastic. Aisha starts to transform but she isn't fast enough. Ralix is quick to react to what is going on and quickly creates a dark orb and shoots it towards Aisha knocking her unconscious. He then shoots two more.

"Why did you do that?" Nabu asks him kneeling over Aisha but then a dark orb hits him and he's unconscious as well. Before I can react one hits me. I am barely able to keep my eyes open, I see him fling Aisha over his shoulder and pick up Flora before disappearing through the portal. I use my magic to heal myself before I go unconscious then heal Nabu.

"Nabu you okay?" I ask.

"Where's Aisha?" He asks me. I frown.

"He's got her, and Flora we need to get the ship we had last time, the bigger one from Red Fountain so we can get them." I tell him. He nods in agreement then teleports us there.

We run don the dark, empty corridors in Red Fountain. I knock on my Uncle's door. It's not long before it swings open. "e need the big ship." I tell him as he pens the door.

"Whatever for?" He asks.

"Ralix has Aisha and Flora on Planet Flurn." Nabu replies before I can.

"Follow me." Saladin tell us. We follow him to where we keep the ships. We enter the larger ship.

"We already know the controls." I tell him confused and I can tell Nabu is as well.

"It's been upgraded, it's slower now but once it's visited a place once it can teleport there, luckily someone needed to go to Planet Flurn after the upgrade so it can teleport there as the ship but it'll be a three day trip back to Alfea." Saladin explains.

"Okay that should make it easier, at least we'll find them faster." Nabu says. I nod in agreement. Saladin shows us all the controls then we're off. I hope they're not getting hurt.

We arrive on Planet Flurn. It's horrible as always, dark and depressing. Well it's planet is mainly shape shifters and darkness.

 **(Flora's POV)**

I wake up feeling cold. I look at the ceiling which is rock. "Flora thank God you're awake." I hear Aisha say. I turn to see her.

"When did you wake up?" Is the first thing I ask. I know where we are. It's he same place I see in my nightmares, my visions. The same place tha haunts me. The same place I was last time with Ralix and no he's got me again but it's worst he's got Aisha as well.

"Only a few minuets ago." Aisha replies crawling over to me.

"Do you think they'll come to find us?" I can't help but ask as a single tear runs down my face. Aisha wraps an arm around me allowing me to rest my weak head on her shoulder.

"Of course they will, you know what Nabu and Helia are like." Aisha assures me. I can't help but smile weakly.

"I hope you're right." I tell her. I feel a firm hand around my wrist and I get pulled up only to get pushed harshly on the ground, something around my wrist tightly stopping me from using my magic. Honestly I'm too weak to use it anyway so it doesn't make a difference but it's hurting my wrist a lot especially with all the cuts on my wrists.

"Stop it can't you see it's hurting her?" Aisha yells mad. I look to see she has one of each of her wrists but they're not on tightly. Ralix smirks.

"I know." He laughs putting one on my other wrists. He kicks my side causing me to cry out weakly in pain. Aisha starts to crawl quietly towards me but he turns around and ties her wrists to the wall. He gives me a kick as he leaves. I give another cry of pain as I watch him leave.

"Flo are you okay?" Aisha asks me concerned about me. I don't answer her. "Flora seriously are you okay, you're scaring me." Aisha says getting stressed. I lift my head up to look at her. I nod weakly before crawling over to her.

"I-I'm ok-okay." I stutter.

"Flo are you sure?" Aisha asks me still worried about me. I nod weakly.

"Well you defiantly won't be for long." A male voice says.

"I thought you left!" Aisha snaps turning to Ralix who stands at the only entrance and exit. He just laughs.

"I just stood out there so I could see if you girls were planning anything, obviously not she's too weak and you're not going anywhere." He says to Aisha as if I can't hear them.

"I I can a-assure you that some-someone will come for us." I say stuttering. Shaking as the words escape my mouth. He laughs.

"Like who, the guy who left you for someone else at your own wedding? Your friends that don't even know you're gone?" He asks us, well it's more directed at me this time.

"You don't know them they are coming!" Aisha shouts. He creates a dark orb and aims it at me.

"Here are the rules." He says sternly to her as the dark orb hits me. I feel sick, like I'm going to pass out.

"It was me who did something wrong." Aisha mumbles sadly as I just got hurt because of her. It's not her fault though, she didn't ask for it to happen, she didn't know it would happen. I turn to Ralix to hear his rules.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
(Flora's POV)**

"If you do anything wrong Flora here will get punished, but if Flora does anything wrong she'll get punished." Ralix explains simply to Aisha.

"Y-y-you re-really don't li-like me do you." I stutter. He sends another dark orb at me which I can't dodge because of how weak I am. He then teleports away.

Flora I'm so sorry!" Aisha cries. I weakly pick up a paper clip and bend it. I jam it in the locks of the chains holding Aisha's wrists and then they break.

"It's fine." I assure her. We both run out the entrance. I do the best I can to run but I'm a lot slower.

We run through the forests of Planet Flurn. I fall to the floor as everything goes dark. "Flora!" Aisha screams. I feel a burning sensation like I did in my vision.

"Aisha." I mutter weakly but I can't even hear myself. Everything seems to be unreal even though I know this is reality. The powerful burning sensation spreads throughout my body getting stronger. Tears run down my face as I let out a weak cry of pain before I fade away from his world and into darkness.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Nabu and I are searching the forests of Planet Flurn. "Flora!" We hear Aisha scream. We follow the voice and see a massive orb of darkness and Aisha standing staring at it crying.

"It's definatly her." I assure Nabu using my powers to check if it's Aisha or another shape shifter we've already come across a few trying to trap us! Nabu runs over to the dark orb and put his hand inside.

"Ahh, it burns." He says going to Aisha and hugging her tightly.

"Where's Flora?" I ask concerned about her. Aisha points to the dark orb crying. I put my arms inside it ignoring the burning feel on my arms. I feel a small body, one that I recognise as Flora's. I carefully pick her out and the dark orb disappears. I lay her on the ground.

"If that was a spell then that means..." Nabu starts.

"Well done you figured out I was-" Raix starts but I've had enough. I use my most powerful attack spell and he's instantly dead.

"Remind me never to make you angry." Nabu says picking up Aisha. I use my magic to make the body disappear even if he is alive he won't be coming back.

"He can never complete a plan!" An angry female says annoyed. We turn to see the one and only Krystal.

"I can't believe you''d do something like this." I say as I use my magic to tie her wrists together and then I put a cuff around her wrist to stop her from using magic.

"Lets just go to the ship Flora needs the medical room, that's if you brought that ship." Aisha says as I carefully pick Flora up bridal style.

"Of course we did." I say as we teleport ourselves to the ship including Krystal. We close the door as we enter making sure it's locked. Nabu lays Aisha down on a bed in his room and I lay Flora down in the medical room. While Nabu checks for shape shifters and puts Krystal in a cell on the ship I use the computer in the medical room to upload Flora's condition so it can start treating her.

"No shape shifters and Krystal is secure, we're ready for take off." Nabu tells me. I nod making sure Floa is safe before going to help him take off.

"You and Aisha should go and sleep, it's quite late and this ship can fly itself." I tell him. He nods.

"Okay just remember to rest yourself." Nabu tells me.

"What about Flora?" I ask not wanting to go to sleep leaving her alone, especially when she's like this.

"If you haven't rested yourself she'll worry about you when she wakes up." Aisha replies as she leans against the door. Nabu walks over to her. I throw my hands up in the air defeated as the both stare at me waiting for my response.

"I'll rest but if the alarm goes off for something being wrong with her at any point I won't." I tell them. They nod and leave. I can tell it's not long before they're asleep. I go to the medical room and look at Flora. She's covered in dirt.

"Uhhh... H-h" She stutters in her sleep trying to say something.

"Shhh my flower it's okay." I calm her stroking her air. I walk to the bathroom connected to the medical room and run a bath for Flora. When it's done I walk back to where she lays and I pick her up carefully and carry her into the bathroom. I close the door and sit down on the toilet seat sitting Flora on my knee. I quickly strip her down before picking her up. That's when I her her groan softly.

"Helia." She says as her jade green eyes open. She smiles resting her head on my chest and I can't help but smile. Her eyes widen as she looks at her nude body and straight away she tries to cover herself up.

"My flower you're beautiful, I'm just getting you washed up okay?" I say gently trying to keep her calm. She nods blushing bright red.

"I I ca-can do it on my o-own." Flora tries to argue stuttering. I carefully lay her in the water and roll up my sleeves.

"My flower princess you can't speak without stuttering, I love you so please just let me help you." I say using my hands to carefully rinse her body and hair. I pull her weak head to my chest and let her rest it on me.

"Helia I'm getting you wet." She says pointing to the water on my shirt. I smile kissing her forehead quickly.

"It's fine." I laugh. I wash her hair for her. "Now let me help you wash yourself." I say gently. I don't mean it in a sick minded way like Riven or anything I just simply want to help my fiancé. Flora blushes bright red. She's as red as a rose. I wrap one arm around her small waist to support her.

"Helia." She whines.

"My flower you're gorgeous, besides it's nothing I haven't seen before." I tease her causing her to blush even more. I help her wash her body and then help her out and wrap a towel around her. I let the bath out and then help Flora to get dressed.

"Helia can you please get these off." Flora begs me motioning to two cuffs, one around each of her wrists. They stop her from using magic and they're on very tightly.

"Of course my flower, why didn't you say something before?" I ask her. She shrugs. I use my magic to break them before picking her up and carrying her back to her bed in the medical room.

The machinery connects to Flora itself as she lays down on the bed. I sit next to her. Her hands are shaking wildly as well as her whole body. "C-c-can y-y-y-you..." Flora starts stuttering a lot unable to continue speaking. Instead she just motions to the empty place on the bed next to her and then looks at me.

"My flower are you okay?" I ask her sitting on the empty space. She pulls me down into a laying down position. I go straight down as it takes me by surprise. She nods.

"Ye-yeah I am now." She answers nuzzling her head into my chest causing me to smile. I automatically wrap my arms around her small waist pulling her closer as I place kisses all around her face. She smiles and giggles. I love that giggle, and that smile. They just make everything seem so much better, well that's what Flora does. She makes everything seem so much better.

"Go to sleep my flower." I whisper softly in her ear as I continue holding her closely.

"Good-goodnight Helia, I l-love you." Flora tells me weakly still stuttering, she's getting very sleepy.

"Goodnight Flora, my flower princess, I love you too." I tell her gently as I stroke her hair. She smiles as her eyes close. Her breathing steadies and I know that she's now asleep in my arms. I let my head rest gently on top of hers as I drift off to sleep myself.

I wake up in the same position. It's no early morning. I smile as I look at Flora who is still asleep in my arms. She snuggles closer to me and I let my arms pull her closer. Her eyes slowly open. Her sleepy jade eyes look up at me. "Good morning my flower." I greet her. She smiles yawning.

"Good morning Helia." She says.

"Flora you need to stay here, you need to rest so you can't get up." I tell her. She sighs looking down.

"Helia I couldn't even if I wanted to." She tells me. I can't help but be surprised. hat does she mean.

"What do you mean?" I ask her gently as I get to my feet.

"I-I can't ev-even talk without stut-stuttering yet along stand, I ca-can barely even sta-stand with s-someone sup-supporting me, I'm just t-too weak." She says with a sigh as she plays with the engagement ring on her finger.

"My flower princess don't be embarrassed, you went through a lot and besides you've got me to help you." I tell her giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you Helia, I don't know what I'd do without you." Flora says as a few tears escape her eyes. I quickly kiss them away and I start stroking her hair gently for a short while until the tears have stopped and she's calm again.

"Hey my flower don't cry, I'm going to get you some breakfast." I tell her as I get up. I walk into the kitchen and I start cooking quickly for her. I cook scrambled egg and then some toast for her with some for me. I pour her a glass of orange juice and then I carefully carry it all through to the medical room. "Here." I say handing her a plate with her food on.

"Thanks." She thanks me. I put the orange juice on the side table next to the bed. She slowly starts eating and so do I. Once me and Flora have finished eating I take the plates to the kitchen and clean up. I then return to Flora.

"Here you need to drink something." I tell her gently as I hand her the glass of orange juice. Flora nods weakly and drinks it. I then put the empty glass on the side next to her bed.

"Why do you do all of this for me?" Flora asks me taking me by surprise. I turn to her and smile as I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Because my flower princess, I love you and that isn't going to change. Once we get back and you are okay we can try the wedding again without Krystal... well if that's okay with you." I tell her as I stroke her hair gently. I turn to look into her jade green eyes waiting for a response. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'd love that." She whispers in my ear causing me to smile.

 **A/N I don't know what to do with Krystal now. Any suggestions? If you have a suggestion on what should happen to Krystal I'd appreciate it if you left it in the reviews or PM it to me. Thanks for being patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
(Helia's POV)**

"You are not the only one who'd like that." I whisper in her ear with a smile. I see a smile spread across her face. I give her a quick kiss before carefully laying her down. "Now go to sleep you need to rest." I tell her. She nods as her eyes close. Her breathing steadies and I know that she's asleep.

"Who's she doing?" Nabu asks entering the room followed by Aisha. I turn to face them before returning my gaze to the sleeping Flora.

"She's eaten, had a drink and she just went to sleep a few seconds before you came in." I reply watching her closely making sure she's okay.

"What about you?" Aisha asks me. I turn back to face them knowing they're both wondering if I've just been looking after Flora and not myself as well as her.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about." I tell them firmly. They both raise their eyebrows at me.

"Helia we know you worry about Flora all the time especially when she's like this." Nabu starts.

"Yeah and then you only look after her and not yourself, we know you won't do it for yourself but if you don't help yourself then Flora will get worried and it'll make her worse." Aisha says. I sigh defeated.

"I've eaten and I've slept." I tell them. They smile.

"Good now go and get a drink." Nabu tells me.

"But-" I start looking at the sleeping Flora.

"No buts go now." Aisha says cutting me off. I sigh getting up.

"Honestly you two are impossible." I say shaking my head as I walk to the kitchen. I get a glass of water. Aisha and Nabu then sit down with me at the table.

"Helia do you ever think you worry too much?" Nabu asks. I shake my head.

"Of course not." I answer. I'm about to take a sip of my water when the alarm goes off signalling something is wrong with Flora. I get up straight away and run to the medical room.

Flora is sitting there with her eyes tightly shut. She's sitting up holding tightly on to the wide of the bed breathing quickly. I quickly sit next to her. "It's okay my flower." I whisper in her ear. Her eyes open in shock letting tears run down her face.

"H-H-Helia." She stutters. I nod slowly picking her up and placing her on my knee gently rocking her back and forth. She rests her head on my chest.

"Flora it's okay, you're safe now." I whisper in her ear as I continue to rock her back and forth. Aisha then comes in to see if Flora is okay.

"Is she okay?" Aisha asks. Flora buries her head in my chest and I can feel the tears roll down her face and land on my chest.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what's wrong with her, I'm guessing fear or pain." I reply as I continue to rock her gently. I can tell Aisha is worried but she's trying to hide it.

"I'll leave you to find out and calm her down." Aisha says knowing if anyone is going to do it it'll be me. I nod as she leaves. When Flora is scared she usually hates being alone. Maybe if I leave her alone, if I just stand outside the door to the medical room I'll be able to figure out if she's scared or not. If she's scared she'll come after me or at least try to and it'll be fine because I'll be just outside the room. I get up. Flora reaches for my hand but I pretend I don't see and walk out the room. I feel kind of bad but I can't help her unless I know what's wrong. I ear her groan. I rush back in to her her on the floor.

"My flower princess what's wrong?" I ask her worried. I shouldn't of done that something could be wrong with her!

"I-It h-hu-hurts!" She cries tears running slowly down her face. I pick her up bridal style letting her nuzzle her head into my chest. I was wrong she isn't scared or in pain. She's scared AND in pain.

"Shhhhhh my flower princess, I'm not going to leave you again, the pain should pass and don't worry nothing bad is going to happen and if it does I'll be right here." I whisper softly in her ear. I carefully lay her back down on the bed and pull the duvet over her shaking body. I gently move my hand onto her forehead.

"W-w-what ar-are you d-do-doing?" She asks stuttering as she feels my hand cool hand on her burning head.

"Shhh my flower it's okay I'm just going to make the pain go away." I explain softly using my magic to heal her. She relaxes. I lay next to her on the bed and I feel her cuddle up to me. I smile wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Thanks." She thanks me. That's the first time she's talked without stuttering!

"Is the pain gone?" I ask her worried. She looks up at me and nods causing me to smile.

"Good." I say kissing her on the forehead then on the lips.

"Are we interrupting something?" I hear Nabu asks. I turn to the door to see Aisha and Nabu standing there looking at us. Flora blushes as red as a rose but I play it cool.

"No believe it or not we don't all do what you two do." I say with a laugh pulling Flora closer to me. She giggles weakly resting her head on my chest. I start stroking her hair gently as she stays there letting me, a small smile on her face. Aisha and Nabu turn bright red. Aisha more then Nabu.

"We weren't talking about us." Nabu laughs causing all of us to laugh.

"How are you doing Flo?" Aisha asks.

"I've been better." Flora answers weakly. I pull her closer to me causing her to giggle weakly.

"Now Helia you need to drink something." Nabu says firmly. I roll my moves off me so I can get up but I carefully move her back causing her to look at me surprised.

"Don't worry I have already." I assure Flora even though it's not exactly true. Trusting me she gets into the same position as before. Nabu and Aisha shake their heads. "Later." I mouth to them.

"Anyway..." Aisha starts not sure of what to say next. I decide to save her from the awkward moment.

"What have you two been doing?" I ask them. I just put them in another awkward situation and I can't help but smile.

"We've been making sure you're okay, supervising the ship, doing what we need to do eating, drinking and sleeping." Nabu replies purposely saying the last bit louder. I roll my eyes taking the hint he's giving. Aisha nudges him and holds a finger to her lips for him to be quite and then points to Flora. I turn to see her peacefully asleep on me. I can't help but smile as I stop stroking her hair.

"Now Helia you need to sort yourself out and stop lying to her." Aisha says quietly. I roll my eyes.

"Later." I reply quietly motioning to Flora sleeping on me. The both shake their heads and Nabu walks over carefully moving the sleeping Flora off me and on the bed. I sigh. They really won't give up. I put my hands in the air giving up.

"Come on Helia she'll be fine." Nabu says as I get up. Last time I went to get a drink something was wrong with her. What if the same thing happens! I ignore the feeling and get up. After all if something is wrong with her the alarm will go off right?

"yeah, yeah I'm coming." I say leaving to go to the kitchen. I sit down and have the drink that I was going to have before the alarm went off.

"Has anyone checked on that bitch Krystal?" Aisha asks. I laugh a little at how she just casually calls her a bitch.

"No why?" Nabu asks her.

"Well if no one knew she was working with Ralix, one of the most powerful enemies then what else can she do that no one knows about?" Aisha asks causing us to go silent.

"Oh so one of you has realised I can escape by now." We here Krystal's voice. We turn around to see Krystal standing there ready to attack. She sends three dark orbs towards us. Aisha quickly reacts creating a shield to protect all three of us. Krystal glares at us before looking surprised and falling down.

"Are you okay?" Flora asks all three of us as Krystal falls down. Flora used her magic on Krystal! Krystal lays unconscious on the floor. Flora uses her magic to tie her up with magic proof cuffs etc. I look at Aisha and Nabu.

"Yeah we're fine." I tell her walking over to where she is. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods weakly sitting on the sofa in the living room. I go over to Krystal and use my magic to put her in a different cell. A slightly stronger one. I then go into the control room and activate the cell.

 **-When arriving back at Alfea-**

The ship lands at Alfea. I get off with my arm wrapped around Flora's small waist supporting her weak body. We're followed by Nabu and Aisha pulling Krystal along with them. It feels good to be somewhere safe again. "Flora, Aisha, Helia, Nabu!" All the Winx shout running towards us followed by the Specialists. They start asking us so many questions about what happened etc.

"Good to see you're back." Miss Faragonda says to us making her way through the crowd of Winx and Specialists. She smiles seeing us.

"Miss Faragonda there is a serious situation that we can't deal with only you can." Flora says weakly surprising everyone apart from me, Nabu, Aisha and Krystal. A very serious expression then comes across Miss Faragonda's face.

"What about?" Miss Faragonda asks seriously.

"First Ralix is destroyed for good but this is about Krystal." I reply.

"If this is about Krystal harassing Flora again then she should know better by now and I'll have to give her a serious punishment." Miss Faragonda says. There are disgusted looks from everyone knowing some of the stuff Krystal did to Flora.

"It's more serious then that." Aisha says as she and Nabu come in front of me and Flora with Krystal.

"No one knew it but she was working with Ralix this whole time, she's done some very serious things and has caused a lot of problems. For all we know she probably gave him a lot of information. She also knows dark magic." Nabu explains causing everyone to gasp, obviously apart from me, Flora, Nabu, Aisha and Krystal. Miss Faragonda looks more serious then ever.

"Krystal I will have to make a few calls and I already now you're going to be expelled from Alfea as well as being sent somewhere to straighten you out and if that doesn't work somewhere you won't be escaping from." Miss Faragonda explains about to use her magic to send her somewhere temporarily where she won't be escaping from. Krystal quickly grabs me and teleports us somewhere. What the fuck is this bitch doing! I don't have enough time to get out the way an then she quickly puts the stuff to stop people from using magic on me. Oh shit!

 **A/N i would of posted earlier but I had no internet. I've already written the first two chapters for my next story as this one will be ending soon but there are still more chapters for this one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Firstly I just want to say thank you to WinxMusaFan for this idea they gave me over PM because I didn't know what to do with Krystal. So thank you so much to them it's my own version of their idea! Btw Flora and Helia are going to get married at some point for those of you wondering!**

 **Chapter 13  
(Helia's POV)**

I look around confused of what's happening. I think I blacked out. I see Flora on the floor in front of me unconscious. Shit she was teleported here as well! I though Krystal only brought me here. Shit! She could be in danger. She's already in a bad enough position without this! I swear I'm going to kill Krystal! "Morning sleepy head." I hear Krystal's voice say as she kisses my cheek. Instantly I push her off.

"Stop it Krystal you've changed so much since we were friends, you're such a bitch now." I tell her bluntly causing her to look at me in shock before anger fills her face. She uses her magic to tie my wrists to the wall and I still have that cuff on from before so I can't use my magic. I glare at her.

"Careful Helia you're marrying me now." She says and I know she means it's not an option. I shake my head. I'd never marry this bitch.

"Krystal I'd rather die then marry such a bitch as yourself." I tell her before thinking. It's the truth though I would rather die then marry anyone other then Flora, especially her out of all people.

"Well if you don't Flora here might just end up getting a bit hurt and slowly fade away." She tells me evilly with a evil grin across her face as she kneels down next to the unconscious Flora knowing that I'm going to give in. I sigh and nod.

"Fine but Krystal you need to know and get over the fact that I don't love you and if anything bad happens to Flora I will make sure she's not the one getting a bit hurt and she's not the one who will slowly fade away." I say glaring at her. She'll be the one and I know that she knows exactly what I mean. She shivers and backs away a bit before smiling as she regains her confidence and she sits next to me again to my annoyance.

"Nice fantasy Krystal but you won't be getting married any time soon." A familiar female voice says from in front of me but Krystal is in the way so I can't see who it is. Krystal rolls her eyes in annoyance but honestly I'm just glad.

"Helia you know what will happen if you don't marry me I'll make your precious little Flora gone forever." She says glaring at me. She thinks it was me.

"Krystal it wasn't Helia who said it." A male voice says this time. She turns around and gasps. There in front of us is the Specialists and the Winx. Aisha and Nabu supporting Flora. I smile as Bloom breaks the chains. I start getting up when Krystal looses it.

"ENOUGH!" She screams. Her magic goes everywhere. I get thrown back against the walls my wrists once again chained to the wall and so do the Winx and the Specialists. Chained to the other alls except Flora. She gets thrown against the wall but not chained. She just falls to the bottom weakly saying nothing, making no sound what so ever.

"Krystal let us go!" Sky yells angrily causing her to smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Aisha, Nabu you two are the closest to Flora, is she okay?" Stella asks. They try and reach out but the chains are too short and stop them from doing so. All we can do is stare and hope for the best.

"I don't know." Nabu replies.

"These chains are too short we can't reach her." Aisha adds.

"Come on Flora you have to be okay, please, please, please be okay." I whisper. Well it barely is a whisper. The others can't hear me and honestly I can barely hear myself and the room is silent.

"Ugh... uhh... I-I'm fine." Flora tries to assure us weakly as she sits up but we all know she's far from fine.

"Well there's defiantly no threat here, no point in restraining her she'll probably die there anyway by the looks of things, oh well what a shame." Krystal laughs but she says the last bit sarcastically. By this point all of us had gotten very mad especially me and Aisha. Aisha because she's Flora's best friend and me because well I am getting married to her!

"Fine Krystal if I'm so weak then you'd have no problem with a battle between us." Flora challanges her. What is she doing she knows that she's very weak herself. Everyone looks surprised excluding Flora, even Krystal is surprised.

"Fine." Krystal agrees transforming.

"Flora Magic Winx Sirenix Linphea." Flora says transforming into her special fairy form. No she could get seriously hurt and with her being as weak as she is it could easily be fatal for her. If I loose her I don't know what I'd do!

"Flora don't do it!" Musa yells as all the girls are crying.

"Flora stop you can't!" Tecna adds.

"Flora please." I beg her. She looks over at me and walks weakly over. She kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry Helia, I have to, I love you no matter what happens." She whispers in my ear making me even more worried. Is she out of her mind!? Flora flies up and so does Krystal so they're at the same level.

"Just in case." Krystal laughs putting a forcefield over all of us. "They need to watch you fail." Krystal adds looking at Flora. Next thing we know magic orbs are flying around everywhere. Some of them are light magic from Flora and there's a mix of light magic and dark magic orbs from Krystal. Some hit them some don't. A beam of petals comes from Flora's hands and hits Krystal making her loose her balance momentarily and fall down but unfortunately she regains her balance.

"Leaf tornado!" Flora says using an attack she's never used before. Leaves come out of no where. They spin around in huge circles with the wind and travel towards Krystal at a great speed. She lets out a small scream as she gets taken away in the leafs.

"This isn't fair." Krystal declares.

"You said yourself that Flora is in a much weaker condition then you." Timmy points out.

"Krystal you may as well give up." Riven tells her bluntly. After all we were all thinking the exact same thing. We don't say anything to him about saying that, she needs to know she isn't going to win.

"Maybe next time you should be more careful before picking fights and doing this to people." Brandon says motioning to the chains and everything just causing Krystal to get annoyed as the leaves push her into the wall, still spinning around her.

"Petal shower." Flora says letting petals rain down heavily on Krystal stopping the leaves. "Vine trap." Flora the shouts creating huge vines from the ground under Krystal to come up and trap her. She lets out a cry of pain but she still continues. The vines wrap around Krystal tightly and the forcefield breaks. Krystal slides out of the vines and to to ground transforming out of her fairy form. I can tell she's alive just unconscious. The chains holding us break and I take the cuff stopping me from using magic off.

"Flora!" I shout as she changes out of her fairy form against her will and falls towards the ground. use my magic to create a gold orb of magic around her catching her and gently lowering her into my arms. I kneel down on the ground with her in my arms. Tears running down my face and splashing softly on her pale face.

"How is she?" Aisha asks as all the other get down on the floor around me and Flora. I look up at them.

"Helia what is it?" Nabu asks before anyone else has the chance to.

"She she's dead." I stutter quietly as I hold her lifeless body in my arms. The girls all start crying as well as me. The guys try to comfort them but they don't stop crying. It's not only the girls crying. All of the boys as well. Even Riven...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N sorry for bringing you all down by making Flora die. Hopefully this chapter will make you happy :)**

 **Chapter 14  
(Helia'a POV)**

More tears fall onto her lifeless body that's when I realise that my tears are turning gold as they land on her. I try healing her as well but nothing. She doesn't move or anything, she doesn't breathe. "Please Flora." I whisper so quietly that it's even hard for me to hear myself. I feel a small weak movement.

"W-w-what ha-happened?" I hear Flora ask weakly we all look in shock at her. I smile. It worked! All the Winx and Specialists give her a big group hug before I wrap my arms firmly around her helping her up.

"Flora I'm so glad you're okay!" Tecna tells her.

"Yeah you were actually dead, we have no idea how you're alive." Musa says happily.

"Helia how am I alive?" Flora asks me suspiciously as I put my hand on the wall to support myself. It took a lot to bring her back but no matter what it was absolutely worth it! I love Flora so much and I can't imagine my life without her and because of the bitch, Krystal I nearly had a life without her! I sigh a little.

"I may of sorta used my magic." I explain trying not to worry her but I know I already have. She gasps as well as everyone else.

"Shit Helia do you know how much power you used!" Flora says not caring about the fact the others are listening and thee fact that she just swore. I smile, I can't help it. She's so adorable especially when she's like this.

"Hey Flo, I'm fine." I assure her. Se just stares at me before her eyes close and she passes out. I catch her before she hits the ground and I pick her up bridal style.

"Is she..." Bloom starts to ask but I cut her off.

"No she's alive she just passed out." I explain growing weaker.

"I'll teleport us back then." Stella says and then instantly we're all teleported to Alfea, including the unconscious Krystal she still needs to be punished for what she's done!

"Me and Riven will take Krystal to Miss Faragonda and we'll meet you in the girl's dorm." Sky says. We all nod as Riven gives a little groan but still helps Sky take Krystal to Miss Faragonda.

"Well if it's okay with you girls we should go to your dorm." Timmy says not really as a question.

"Yeah Flo can rest." Aisha agrees.

"And Helia, he used a lot of magic." Nabu adds. I roll my eyes and everyone else laughs causing me to shake my head. We walk into the school and around until we reach the Winx's dorm. The girls open the door and we all walk in. I go straight to Flora's room and lay her down before closing the door quietly so I don't wake her.

"H-H-Helia." She stutters as her eyes slowly open while I'm walking towards her. At least I didn't wake her up.

"Yes my flower princess." I reply softly sitting next to her on her bed.

"What happened?" She asks me weakly obviously exhausted. She sits up.

"You passed out and now you're back at Alfea so are the others and Krystal is with Miss Faragonda." I explain. She swings her legs off the side of the bed and starts to get up but I grab her hand stopping her. "You need to rest." I tell her gently pulling her back down and she falls back on the bed next to me.

"Helia I'm fine honestly, you need to stop worrying about me and rest yourself." She tells me. I lay down with her laying down next to me as we both face each other. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me but she stops.

"Flora you need to rest, you need to sleep." I tell her softly but I think I upset her instead. Fuck that's the last thing I want to do! Especially now.

"Helia I'm not a child." She tells me sitting up but I stop her.

"Flora I didn't say you were but please you need to rest." I tell her gently as I carefully lay her down. She lays with her back to me and I'm not sure if she's crying. "Flora?" I ask softly hoping she'll answer me. She does answer me just not in the way I hoped.

"You may not of said I was but you're defiantly treating me like I am." She answers not turning to look at me and I can tell from her voice that she's crying. I gently turn her so she's facing me and I can see the tears making their way slowly down her face. I lean in and gently kiss away her tears before pulling away and pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry my flower it's just..." I start but I stop and sigh. She finally lifts her head up and looks at me without me moving her to look at me. I look at her face and I can tell she wants me to continue. "After everything that's happened and loosing you for a moment, if I didn't do anything that moment could of lasted forever, my flower I'm scared that I'm going to loose you again it's not that I'm purposely treating you like a child I'm just scared something will happen to you." I explain pulling her slightly closer to me. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck for a second before pulling away.

"Helia it's okay..." She starts but I cut her off.

"No Flora it isn't okay what I did I shouldn't have done it-" I start but she cuts me off by kissing me gently but passionately.

"Helia it is okay I over reacted a bit but you know by no I always over react when things like this happen, I'm scared especially after that experience, I was just loosing control of my emotions." She explains as a few tears run down her face. I gently wipe them away before she nuzzles her head into my chest.

"It's okay my flower princess please, please just rest now." I beg her as I gently stroke her hair calming her. I feel her nod and it's not long before her breathing steadies. I look down at her and smile seeing her peacefully asleep. Next thing I know my eyes are closing and Flora isn't the only one asleep.

 **(Flora's POV)**

 **-3 weeks later-**

Helia and I are fine now. Healed and completely better. Today is the day we're having are actual wedding... hopefully anyway. "You nervous?" Aisha asks as the Winx stand next to me.

"Yeah very." I answer trying to stop shaking. My father and Helia's siblings walk over. Well this is it. Meile and Floss walk down the isle throwing the roses followed by Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy, Bloom and Sky, Musa and Riven then finally Aisha and Nabu. Then there is Ukko and Dolar and then it's me and my father. Here comes the bride playing. As I get to the end of the isle my father passes me to Helia once again. Helia lifts the veil off my face.

"Hi." He says quietly making me giggle a little.

"Hi." I reply.

"You look stunning per usual." Helia says quietly as the guy doing the ceremony starts saying stuff that honestly I'm not really paying attention to. I blush.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I reply quietly.

"Are there any objections?" The guy asks. I can't help but hope that no one will say anything this time after last time. Luckily it's only silence and I can't help but smile and when I look over at Helia he's smiling as well. I can't help but tune out for most of what this guy is saying. I mainly focus on Helia and I can tell that Helia isn't really paying attention either. "I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." He finally says. Helia smirks turning to me.

"Finally." He whispers in my ear causing me to blush. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans in a smirks before kissing me gently yet passionately. We both smile as we pull apart. I blush a little. We go off and sign what we have to before returning to where are new cake and food is laid out and along with the dance floor etc.

"So we're finally officially married." I joke causing Helia to laugh. I look at the new ring on my finger and smile.

"You know there's a tradition that the newly married couple share the first dance." Helia tells me taking my hand gently in his. I shake my head pulling my hands away. Aisha and Nabu walk up to us.

"You two okay?" Aisha asks. We nod.

"We've set up a few tables for the gifts everyone got you two." Nabu tells us.

"No one had to bring gifts." I say worried about how much they spent.

"Flo everyone wanted to including your's and Helia's families." Aisha says. "Well I suppose it's kind of one big family now." She corrects herself.

"Anyway what do you mean a few?" Helia asks. Right they did say a few.

"Well you know how Stella gets when it comes to shopping and gifts are no exception especially for a wedding she said there's only so many times you can buy for gifts for a wedding." Nabu explains and we al laughs.

"Besides she's a Princess she can afford it." Aisha adds causing us to laugh a bit more.

"Aisha can you get Musa to put on a slow song for the first dance?" Helia asks her. Aisha nods.

"Helia!" I groan causing Nabu, Aisha and Helia to laugh.

"Yes Flora?" Helia asks playfully knowing full well why I'm groaning.

"You know I'm not going to dance with everyone watching us." I say not as a question as a statement. Helia rolls his eyes playfully.

"Flora you'll be fine." Nabu assures me before leaving with Aisha to go and tell Musa to start the music.

"The first dance with the Bride and Groom will begin after the Bride throws her bouquet." Musa announces into the microphone on the DJ stand we strangely enough decided on having. I blush and turn around. I throw my bouquet and then turn around to see Aisha had caught it. She puts it down and then Musa makes her way back onto the DJ stand.

"Ready for our dance?" Helia asks playfully causing me to blush.

"Well we all know who's getting married next now the first dance." Musa announces before putting the music on.

"Helia are you sure about this?" I ask him nervously. He laughs a little leading me to the dance floor. We get into position as the music starts.

"Yeah I'm sure." Helia replies as the music starts. I follow his lead letting him spin me around and do dips. I know he won't let me fall and I know I need to trust him so I am. The music is starting to come to an end. I feel Helia pick me up catching me by surprise. He spins me around in his arms causing me to smile and giggle before he clashes his lips against mine. I can hear everyone going awe watching us but honestly I no longer give a shit!


	15. Chapter 15

**Someone asked me in the reviews why Flora cries a lot. She cries a lot because I see Flora as a very shy, emotional and insecure character. Btw I don't know if I've said what Helia's last name is already and if I have and this one is different then this one is the new one.**

 **Chapter 15  
(Flora's POV)**

The music ends and Helia places me on the ground. "See it wasn't that bad." He teases me causing me to giggle and roll my eyes.

"Okay, okay it wasn't that bad I was probably just nervous, very nervous." I say giving in and letting him win... this time. He smiles as we walk off the dance floor. I sit down next to Helia as we get to where the chairs are set out.

"Do you want to get some food?" He asks me. I nod about to get up but he stops me. "No you wait here I'll get it for you my flower after all I'm officially your husband now." Helia tells me teasing me a little. I giggle and kiss him on the cheek. "I've got s surprise for you later." He whispers in my ear causing me to smile but before I can ask what it is he's gone.

"I can't believe you're married!" Chatta squeals sitting down on my shoulder. I giggle. Helia's mum, Corona comes and sits next to me while Helia's dad, Dripan is probably talking to Helia or someone else.

"It's about time you two are married." Corona laughs causing me to giggle and blush.

"It doesn't seem real, it's like a fantasy." I tell her looking up at the bright blue sky. I hear Chatta giggle as well as Corona and I blush looking down again and playing with the ring one my finger. I look up again to see Helia approach us.

"Well we'll leave you two alone." Corona says as Helia sits down. She gets up and carefully picks Chatta up from my shoulder much o Chatta's annoyance as she wants to hear us and they go off somewhere.

"I got you pizza." Helia says handing me a piece and keeping one for himself. I laugh.

"Remind me again why we chose to make pizza." I tell him amused. He laughs and shrugs.

"No clue." He replies causing me to giggle as we both eat. As we finish eating we both wipe our hands on the napkins and talk.

"Come on you two should be dancing!" Musa tells us coming over with Riven. I roll my eyes causing them all to laugh. "Come on Flo you two looked great out there!" Musa says pulling me and Helia to our feet. Aisha and Nabu come over to us.

"Flo if we put on a more up beat song you could do that move you were telling me about and wow everyone." Aisha suggests.

"I didn't know you dance Flora." Nabu says.

"I don't any more, Aisha last time I got hurt it was the last time I danced properly." I explain. Helia wraps an arm around my waist.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it, but if you don't want to then you don't have to." Helia assures me. I sigh.

"Well I'll do it if you're able to do it after all I need a partner for it." I tell him. He nods. I whisper in his ear explaining what he has to do. He smiles.

"I can do that, don't worry I'm not going to let you fall again." Helia assures me. I smile.

"Musa what are you waiting for go and put on some good music and tell the others as the song comes to an end to get of the dance floor so everyone can see it." Aisha laughs. I blush. Oh god everyone is going to be watching us! I use my magic to change myself into white shorts with a plain white T-shirt and Helia into black trousers and a grey T-shirt.

"We can change back afterwards." I tell him. As the music starts everyone goes onto the dance floor dancing to this upbeat music including me and Helia. Everyone clears off the dance floor as the music starts to come to an end.

"You ready?" I ask him. He nods. "Remember to catch me." I tell him firmly. I make some distance between us and run up to him. He lifts me up so I'm standing on his hands above his head and I can hear everyone clapping. I jump backwards flipping. I close my eyes as I feel myself go through the air. I feel arms catch me and I wrap my legs around their waist and my arms around their shoulders. I open my eyes to see Helia and smile giving him a quick kiss.

"I said I'd catch you." He whisper in my ear. I hear everyone clapping and cheering. I smile and blush a little causing Helia to laugh. Helia carefully places me on the ground. I smile at him as my feet touch the ground.

"Flora!" Miele squeals running over to me and hugging me. I laugh. "I thought you didn't dance any more after last time." Miele says confused letting go of me. I sigh.

"I don't." I reply.

"Flora that didn't look like you don't dance any more." Stella says as the Winx and Specialists walk over. I shake my head before looking at Aisha who shrugs. Then the pixies come over.

"That wasn't like a Princess at all." Tune says taking her position as the pixie of manners. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Tune everything I do doesn't have to be the way a Princess does it honestly I'd rather do everything the opposite way." I tell the pixie truthfully. Tune rolls her eyes causing everyone to laugh. Stella uses her magic to change me back into my wedding dress and Helia back into his suit. I smile as I go to sit down but Musa stops me.

"No Flo go and dance." Musa says playfully pushing me closer to Helia causing us all to laugh including me.

"Anyway we'll leave you two love birds alone." Bloom says as she, Stella, SKy, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Aisha and Nabu leave so it's just me, Helia, Tecna and Timmy.

"Well I suppose we shall leave you two as well." Timmy says about to leave with Tecna when she stops for a moment.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Knighty." Tecna says before leaving with Timmy. I blush as she uses Helia's last name. Flora Knightly. Different but I like it.

"Getting used to the new surname?" Helia asks playfully nudging me a little. I giggle and blush as I nod. He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile a little before moving his arms away.

"Helia not the place." I laugh causing him to pout. I roll my eyes playfully.

"Come on Mrs Knightly lets dance, you can show me some more of your secret moves." He teases taking my hands. I start to shake my head but before I can pull my hands away he's starting to dance with me to the classical music Musa has put on. Luckily the others are dancing as well so not everyone is looking at us. I follow Helia's lead. The song is quite slow so it's very romantic. Helia spins me around before pulling me close to his chest and kissing my cheek causing me to giggle and blush. We both jump as we hear Amore's voice.

"Awwwwe you're all so romantic especially you two, I just love weddings." Amore says dreamily flying around carelessly. The other pixies see this and straight away come flying over. They take Amore and pull her away.

"Amore leave them alone!" Lockette scolds her. Me and Helia laugh and continue dancing. He spins me around and then after a while he picks me up and twirls me around putting me down just as the song ends. I giggle.

"Maybe some more songs in a bit but now I think it's time to cut the cake!" Musa announces. I laugh She probably only said that because she's hungry. She runs over to us and grabs us both. "Come on you two I'm starving... I mean time to cut the cake." She says dragging us to where the cake is. We both laugh.

"The cake looks amazing!" Dripan comments.

"Where did you two find this cake?" My father asks surprised having not seen a cake like this.

"We made t with some pixie help from Chatta and Caramel." Helia says wrapping an arm around me. I giggle at Helia's families expressions and my father's. After all me and my father have only known each other for a short amount of time and with Alfea and everything he still doesn't know much about me.

"It was mainly Flora and Caramel after all Flora is a really good cook and Caramel is basically the pixie of it, we cooked all the food here actually." Chatta explains causing me to blush. Helia laughs. I grab the knife to cut the cake and Helia puts his hand over mine so we can do it together. I smile as we cut the cake and we make sure to give ONE piece to everyone. Making sure no one has more until everyone including us and the pixies have had at least one piece.

"Hey Flora I just wanted to say if you get any more of those fairy pets you know who to call and congratulations on the wedding I'm so happy for you!" Roxy says hugging me as Andy who is her boyfriend and Helia talk.

"Thanks Roxy, It's so good to see you." I thank her. "Actually there is one fairy pet that needs a home." I tell her. Krystal had a fairy pet. I remember Miss Faragonda saying she'd look after it until I find a home for it as Krystal is going to be sent somewhere as punishment for what she's done.

"Really I would of thought they'd all be adopted!" Roxy says surprised.

"They were, this ones special it's owner was Krystal and as she kind of turned evil her fairy pet needs a new home." I explain. Roxy smiles.

"I'd be happy to look after it." She tells me. I smile and call Miss Faragonda. She teleports the fairy pet here straight away. The fairy pet is a little black and white panda with light green wings. Roxy smiles holding it in her arms. "Does she have a name?" Roxy asks. I nod.

"Yeah her name is Cora." I reply. Andy and Helia walk over to us.

"You've got another one?" Andy asks surprised seeing Roxy with yet another fairy pet. I think she has eleven. Roxy nods.

"Her names Cora." Roxy says as she and Andy walk off.

"Isn't that Krystal's old fairy pet?" Helia asks. I nod afraid of how he's going to react after all this all must of been so hard for him.

"Sorry for bringing it up here I know it must be hard for you with what's happened with her and everything..." I start rambling on. Helia smiles at me and shuts me up by crashing his lips against mine. I smile as we pull apart.

"I'm fine Flora, we were childhood friends but as we grew up and got separated we weren't really friends any more and then after what she did to you..." Helia starts but he stops when he sees me turned away. That's the last thing I want to think about... ever!

"Please don't talk about hat she did." I beg him as shivers run through my body. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He quickly calms me wiping away a few tears that were forming in my eyes. He waits until I'm okay to continue.

"After what she did I knew she was completely different, evil, selfish everything she wasn't before, I never liked the new her and I still don't therefore it doesn't bother me, as friend I lost her years ago so please don't worry about me." Helia says. I look up at him and he's smiling. He's not saying it in a sad way he doesn't seem bothered at all. He kisses me.

"Helia." I mumble blushing causing him to laugh.

"How about we end the party, it's early afternoon so we can spend the rest of the day together as it won't take us long to tidy up and then I can show you the surprise I have." Helia says grinning. I giggle and nod. It's not long before everyone is gone. We told the Winx and Specialists that we were spending some time together and we'd clean up on our own. Even Chatta went with them so it will be just me and Helia.

"At least everything was eaten." I joke causing him to laugh. He uses his magic to clean everything up.

"Now where should we go?" He asks me.

"How about a romantic stroll?" I suggest. He nods picking me up bridal style.

"Perfect." He agrees placing a soft kiss on my lips.

 **A/N I think there's going to be one or two more parts to this story. If you want more of Flora's life after the marriage please tell me in the reviews or if you really want over PM the same for if you want more about Flora's newly discovered dancing life. If there are people who want me to write about them I will. They may not be after this story but if people want them they will be up at some point!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
(Flora's POV)**

The stroll was so romantic with Helia! We went through the enchanted forest, and we sat down and talked in the flower fields before heading back to the town in Linphea and getting some smoothies and drinks. "Helia today has been amazing!" I tell him. He smiles and laughs.

"The date or the wedding?" He asks. I get up as we've just paid. I kiss him playfully.

"Both." I whisper playfully in his ear but it's true.

"It's late let's get back and I can show you the surprise if you still want to see it." Helia says. I nod eagerly causing him to laugh as he wraps an arm around me. We walk to where he left his wind rider. I put on my pink helmet as Helia puts his on. He gets on his wind rider and I get on behind him. "Remember to hold on tightly." He tells me. I nod.

"I will." I say as I wrap my arms around him and resting my head on his back. I hear him laugh but I ignore it. He starts the wind rider and then we're off. We go through a portal to Magix and I can already feel myself getting sleepy but I force myself to keep my eyes open.

"My flower you need to stay awake." Helia tells me softly noticing me getting sleepy. I nod forcing my eyes open. When the wind rider stops I look around. We're in a garage and not one I recognise. We're defiantly not at Alfea or Red Fountain.

"Helia where are we?" I ask him but he doesn't answer he just gets off his wind rider and takes his helmet off. "We aren't at Alfea or Red Fountain." I add still waiting for an answer to where we are. Helia laughs taking my helmet off me and helping me up.

"Calm down you'll see where we are in a minuet." Helia says. He covers my eyes and guides me outside. I can hear him close the garage door. I walk slowly. I can sense a lot of nature around me. Loads of it everywhere! Helia removes his hands from my eyes.

"Finally." I mutter playfully before opening my eyes. I gasp at the sight.

"Surprise." Helia whispers gently in my ear.

"H-Helia you didn't?" I says in shock but I was over joyed. It was a cottage in the middle of the forest with huge garden Helia must have planted. There's a stone path leading up to the cottage and I can tell this clearing in natural. I jump into his arms kissing him softly on the lips. The cottage looks huge and it's very private as it's in the middle of the forest in Magix where hardly anyone goes but it's not to far away from Alfea or Red Fountain.

"So you like it then?" Helia asks playfully as we pull apart. I blush a little and nod.

"How did you-" I start to ask but he cuts me off.

"Your dad helped pay for it, I had it before the original wedding and I was looking after the garden and everything until now, so it would be a surprise for you." Helia explains. I smile.

"I love it." I tell him. He places me on the ground and holds my hand.

"How about we go inside and you can take a look." Helia suggests. I smile and nod. We walk up to stone path to the door and he unlocks the door before we go in. I gasp looking at the first room. Plants are lined up against the walls and near the doors. There's a few hooks to hang coats, bags etc and a small chest of draws. I smile seeing it.

"It's beautiful!" I tell him. He smiles.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replies causing me to blush. He smiles seeing my blush and then leads me into the next room, the living room. There are two big sofas both cream with pastel green pillows and a matching chair. Facing them is a flat screen TV. There's a light wooden floor with a pastel green carpet and around the edges of the room are many different types of flowers. There are pastel green curtains for the windows and there's a light wooden coffee table in the middle of the sofas and chairs. The room is absolutely beautiful.

"Whoa." I says feeling the soft sofas. Helia laughs wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile.

"Come on there are more rooms." Helia laughs guiding me into the next room which is the kitchen. There are counters painted cream at the bottom and baby blue at the top. There are baby blue, white and baby pink roses on the windowsill with baby pink curtains. There's a fancy oven, stove, washing machine and fridge/freezer. I smile looking in all the draws seeing the equipment and cutlery. The cupboards are full of food or equipment.

"I can tell we're going to be cooking a lot." I tease causing him to laugh. He wraps his arms firmly around my waist and gently kisses my neck causing me to blush like mad! I carefully slide out of his arms and grab his hand pulling him into the next room. He laughs.

"Eager aren't we?" He asks me playfully. I blush a little and nod. This is the dining room. The walls are cream with a dark wooden floor. There's a dark wooden dinning table which is quite big. Over it is a baby pink table cloth with dark wooden chairs with a cream seat. He then shows me a small bathroom but there's not much to see. Blue walls, a toilet, a sink, a mirror and a shower with white tiles on the floor.

"Whoa!" I say. Helia then leads me back to the first room and up the white stairs that I didn't see before. When I get to the top I see a long corridor with pale pink walls and a white carpet. I walk into the room opposite the stairs to see another bathroom identical to the one downstairs. I smile. There are several other rooms but all of them are the same. Plain white walls and a light wooden floor, nothing else. Apart from windows.

"Just in case in the future we have children, I don't mind the idea myself but I don't know about you so I didn't do anything to these rooms." Helia explains. I smile kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love the idea of children." I whisper in his ear. I walk into the last room with Helia behind me. Our bedroom. The walls are baby blue with a vase of baby bue, white and baby pink roses on all of the windowsills as there are three windows. There are white curtains around each of the windows. There's a double bed with white sheets that have pastel green and pastel pink floral designs on. There's a fluffy baby pink rug over the white carpet which is the bedroom floor. There's a set of double doors. I push the doors open to reveal a balcony with two chairs on. I smile even more. There's a plant pot with roses growing in. I go back inside and push open a different door to reveal our bathroom. It has dark grew floor tiles with white flowers carved into them and white walls. There's a shower and bath instead of just one. Plus a toilet and sink and mirror. Apart from everything looks very fancy. On the side is a pink vase with lilies in.

"Do you like it?" Helia asks. I smile and nod kissing him gently on the lips. He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it." I whisper in his ear. I don't exactly know how it happened but we ended up showering together. Oh well we're married now... besides it's not like we haven't done it before. We use our magic to get into our pyjamas before going to bed. I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

 **(Helia's POV)**

Flora seems to love it and I'm so happy to see that she likes it. She falls asleep wrapped in my arms and it's not long until I fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night. Flora is gone! I look around the room starting to panic. What if something has happened to her!? I calm down as I see her sitting on the balcony. I wonder what's wrong with her. "You okay?" I ask her walking onto the balcony and sitting next to her. She smiles and nods. She has her acoustic guitar for some reason.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assures me. "I was just thinking." She adds. I look at her kissing her quickly.

"About what?" I ask her.

"You." She answer me before looking down and blushing. I smile.

"What about the guitar?" I ask. SHe blushes a little and opens her mouth to answer before shutting it. Instead she starts playing it. So she was writing a song.

(I wouldn't mind- He is we)

 _Merrily we fall out of line_  
 _Out of line_  
 _I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side_  
 _Swinging in the rain_  
 _Humming melodies_  
 _Were not going anywhere until we freeze_

 _I'm not afraid any more_  
 _I'm not afraid_

 _Forever is a long time_  
 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

 _Carefully were placed for our destiny_  
 _You came and you took this heart and set it free_  
 _Every word you write or sing is so warm to me_  
 _So warm to me I'm torn_  
 _I'm torn to be_  
 _Right where you are_

 _I'm not afraid any more_  
 _I'm not afraid_

 _Forever is a long time_  
 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
 _Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile_  
 _I wouldnt mind it at all_  
 _I wouldnt mind it at all_

 _You so know me_  
 _Pinch me gently_  
 _I can hardly breathe_

 _Forever is a long long time_  
 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_  
 _Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile_  
 _I wouldnt mind it at all_  
 _I wouldnt mind it at all_

She sings before looking down. I smile using one of my fingers to lift her head up. I gently kiss her. She doesn't hesitate with returning it. "That song was amazing." I whisper in her ear as we pull apart. She blushes and walks inside putting her guitar down. At least I know she's mine and mine only. I follow her inside.

"Goodnight Helia." She says crawling back into bed. I smile crawling into bed next to her and pulling her close to me. She rests her head on my chest. I kiss her forehead softly.

"Goodnight my flower." I whisper in her ear.

 **A/N Well this story is over I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll write more about what happens after the Wedding in another story and maybe about Flora's past dancing but I've already started another story I'll be writing before either of those and yes Flora is one of the main characters, if you haven't figured it out already she kind of is my favourite Winx. The first chapter of the next story will be up as soon as I can tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed and please leave your opinions for this story or just put anything really in the reviews if you want! Thanks :)**


End file.
